Live A Life
by bruised-tears
Summary: COMPLETE Can a relationship emerge from a friendship she didn't want in the first place? When it comes to it can she say goodbye and hand everything back and return like nothing ever happened? One way or another she's going to have to find outFull summar
1. Second Chances

**A/N**: I own Crystianna and the Academy, the rest is all J.K Rowling's so don't bother suing.

**Full Summary**: Deciding enough is enough with her boring life as a waitress in America Ginny dives head first into the exciting life of her mirror image; Crystianna Marlow when asked to take over her life for a while by the woman herself. But what happens when forced friendships develop further where they shouldn't have even began?

I have every intention of continuing with my other fic, another chapter of which is nearly finished as I speak, I just got this idea and HAD to write it down before I forgot it and here it is. I may not continue this, it depends on whether the general public want me to.

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Second Chances' by Michelle Branch

**Chapter One – Second Chances**

Sometimes we get second chances   
And sometimes we never make it past the first   
It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do   
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you

And when you say   
It doesn't matter well it does   
And all it takes   
Is a mistake to eat your words   
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight

Sometimes we never see the warning   
And the voice in your head tells you not to go   
It really makes me wonder why some things happen when they do   
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you

And when you say   
It doesn't matter well it does   
And all it takes   
Is a mistake to eat your words   
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight

And when you look its gone its too late to turn around   
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done

Ginny trembled as she watched the building drawing closer, the tinted windows of the carriage managed to block the sun but the dark glass of her sunglasses were only to hide her eyes from the world. She had never been in the upmarket part of Hogsmeade before but her first glimpses of it were ruined by the fear burning inside her.

Why had she agreed to this? Who was she kidding she couldn't pull this off! She hadn't been able to make it into one hit Broadway show so how was she going to handle this with people who knew the new her better than she could ever hope to. As the carriage slowed besides the huge hulking building her mind flickered back to how it had all began a mere two weeks ago.

--/--FLASHBACK--/--

"**Come in."**

**Ginny jumped and stepped back awkwardly as the door was opened for her by a tall man with a long blank face and a slightly bored air about him. Stepping into the room her wet Converse squeaked against the marble of the floor and she winced, pushing her sopping hair out of her eyes as she edged closer to the figure on the sofa.**

**A long perfectly-manicured hand waved her into a tall forest green suede chair that matched the sofa perfectly, the material feeling as smooth as butter under her hands. She raised her eyes shyly under her soaked lashes to survey the woman lying across the sofa in a dress that cost more than Ginny made in a year.**

**It was quite unnerving looking into a face the mirror image of yours except for the sharp malice in the glittering green eyes and the snobbish manner in which she spoke and turned up her nose. Ginny felt distinctly out of place which only irritated her into more confidence; she sat up straighter with her hair pushed back from her face and flowing down her back. Her face was lifted to the light and she looked as beautiful and regal in that instant as the woman scanning her from across the room.**

"**You asked for me?"**

**The woman raised a perfectly plucked dark red eyebrow at her and inclined her head slightly, a nasty smirk twisting her otherwise stunning features as she waved a hand at the hovering house elf which darted forward with a martini glass half full.**

"**Would you like one?"**

**Ginny shook her head and glanced up at the ornate marble fireplace where the ticking carriage clock told her she would be late for work if she didn't get this over with soon.**

"**No thank you, why did you ask to meet me?"**

**The woman grinned then and Ginny was forcibly reminded of a leering pumpkin with a vicious smile from her childhood, she shuddered.**

"**I have a proposition for you, Ginerva."**

**Ginny didn't speak, she was watching the woman like a hawk for any display of what she had in mind but her face was as impassive as a slab of rock.**

"**Would you like to switch lives?"**

**Ginny very nearly fell off the chair as she gaped at the woman who looked as calm as ever as she took a sip of her newly replenished martini.**

"**Wh... what?"**

**The woman swallowed daintily and extended a leg out before her, examining the perfectly smooth brown flesh for a moment before raising her eyes back to meet Ginny's and continuing. **

"**Look I'll put it simply." Her eyes flickered to Ginny's rather shabby dungarees, the front of which was covered with slogan badges, and her tight black vest top and Ginny bristled at her.**

"**I have to leave the country for a few months, possibly even a year and I can't just walk out and expect it not to be noticed. I have commitments here darling, I'm sure you understand."**

**She took a sip of her drink before continuing, all the while buffing her nails with a nail file as she spoke.**

"**Anyway, since we have certain... similarities, I'm willing to pay you 100 galleons a week to live my life while I'm gone."**

**Ginny studied her for a moment before dropping her gaze to examine her hands clenched in her lap. **

**_I can't do this_.**

**And why the hell not?**

_**You have no idea who this woman is, where she comes from or what you taking on her identity will entail!**_

**Are you serious, this is more money then you've ever dreamed of! And for what? Prancing about in pretty expensive dresses for a few months, that's what!**

_**This is a bad idea**_

**Oh shut up it gets me out of serving food at Merlin's Hideout for the next few months.**

"**Don't make your decision right now, have some time to think about it."**

**Ginny's internal battle was shattered when the woman interrupted her musings with her harsh voice.**

"**I shall find you again in exactly one week's time."**

**Ginny had the distinct feeling she had been dismissed and rose to her feet, inclining her head slightly at the woman who returned the gesture and gave her a surprisingly warm smile as she left the room.**

**--------**

"**Weasley you better get your ass out there we're flattened as it is without you swanning in whenever you want."**

**Ginny rolled her eyes at her boss, a man twice as overweight as Dudley Dursley was ever close to being with a mop of greasy grey hair and a gruff pair of hands he thought he had the right to place wherever he wanted on any of his waitresses.**

**After the second time he had tried it with her Ginny had whipped around, gripped his balls in a vice-like grasp and quietly growled down his ear if he ever tried it again he wasn't likely to have anything left to produce children with. He had been impressed by her ability to take care of herself and had left her alone since then.**

"**I know I know I fell asleep I'm sorry."**

**He scowled at her and went back to prodding the steaks on the open grill before him as she shoved her jacket and bag into the staff cloakroom and pulled on her small neat white apron over her short black dress slightly too small for her and sheer black tights.**

**Glancing at the plates of steaming food on the side Ginny balanced three of them in her hands expertly and whipped into the dining part of the café, heading over to a table and depositing the meals to the diners before moving over to where a woman with an elegant black hat holding up her hair was studying the menu.**

"**Good afternoon my name is Ginny. I'll be your waitress today, is there anything I can get..."**

**Her voice trailed off as the menu was lowered slowly and her own face looked back at her with an amused expression, mixed with disgust at the rather squalid surroundings, on her face.**

"**No thanks I only stopped by to hear your decision."**

**Ginny was still goggling at her when another house elf, wearing the same black scarf wrapped around its body as the one from her first meeting with the woman, pulled out one of the tall slightly rickety chairs and pushed her into it gently.**

"**You have made your decision haven't you?"**

**Ginny bit her lip and turned away from her piercing eyes as her thoughts whirred in her head. Just as she was about to reply she caught sight of Bessie, the poor woman was pushing fifty and had worked at the café her entire life since graduating from Hogwarts, she had no past and no future and Ginny was terrified of becoming a copy of her.**

"**I have."**

**The woman raised her eyebrows and straightened up in her chair a little as she surveyed Ginny who had turned determinedly back to look at her.**

"**And?"**

**Ginny's face split into a dazzling smile and she beamed at the woman who was sitting across from her.**

"**What's my new name?"**

**The woman grinned at her and leaned back in her chair.**

"**Excellent! Now, how about we go return to arrange the finalities, then I'll give you a short list of things I always do so you fit in and then we'll perform a little version of a Switching Spell which will give you the knowledge you'll need to get through my classes."**

**Ginny was still too much in shock to take it in as the woman got to her feet and swept out of the café, Ginny somehow finding herself following behind after collecting her coat and bag from the backroom.**

**--------**

**The lessons had been brief and easy as had the spell and soon Ginny found herself playing her new part better than the original as she went to dinners and parties as test-drives and passed each with flying colours. Finally the day came when she was to return to Hogwarts Academy in her mentor's place and slip into the life she was being trained for.**

**The transformation was almost complete, she was temporarily Crystianna Marlow.**

--/--END FLASHBACK--/--

Ginny straightened her back and carefully wiped all expressions from her face, a trick newly learnt from Crystianna, as the carriage door was tugged open for her. She extended a long pale hand and it was immediately gripped lightly and kissed as she was helped out of the carriage and down the steps.

Before her the Academy rose as a huge grey hulking figure against the darker slate grey of the snowy sky, the few lighted windows flickering like eyes as she stared up at it in silent awe. Snapping back to attention she carelessly left her luggage to be taken care of by the doorman and sauntered up the large stone stairs towards where her 'sister' was waiting to take her to her room.

Ginny had been inexplicably glad to know she wasn't alone in this and had taken a great liking to Carmen immediately. Hugging the dark haired girl smirking at her she grinned back and followed her into the building, weaving a path she vaguely remembered from Crystianna's memories through the building to the very top where her room was situated.

Beautifully made in deep greens and black the room was huge and Ginny had to fight to keep this from showing on her face as the swarm of house elves tidying away her clothes and various belongings looked up at her almost fearfully.

"There's just one more thing left to do."

Ginny collapsed gratefully on the bed and turned to look up at Carmen who was fiddling with the emerald blind of the curtain as she slouched against the windowsill.

"What's that?"

Carmen turned to her with a smirk on her face and Ginny felt herself grow uneasy as she sat up straighter on the bed and lifted a hand to twirl a lock of hair around her fingers, a nervous habit picked up from Crystianna.

"Introduce you to your best friend."

Ginny sighed, relief swamping her; that couldn't be that bad could it? Evidently it could when Carmen indicated towards the door and Ginny turned to see a smirking figure she had hoped never to see again leaning casually against the doorframe.

Arctic blonde hair fell over a pale aristocratic forehead that blended into high cheekbones and a perfectly formed mouth; the shorter upper lip pulling up the sensuously curving lower lip. Her breath hitched as her eyes drifted down to a clearly muscular chest barely outlined by the loose charcoal grey sweater and baggy black combats.

_This is exactly what can go wrong!_

**This is just a minor snag, nothing to worry about**

_He's going to figure it out and then you're fucked_

Ginny gulped and slowly dragged her eyes back up to the perfectly chiselled, perfectly gorgeous face of Draco Malfoy; her new best friend.


	2. Forgotten One

**A/N:** don't own don't bother suing

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Forgotten One' by Strife

I hope ya all like it even though it is disgracefully short but thanks for reading to those who do and all reviews are answered at the end as always

**Chapter Two – Forgotten One**

Broken dreams broken home nowhere to go  
Shattered life left without a reason why  
Void inside no one there to hear your cries   
Alone and cold no one there for you to hold... for you to hold   
Forgotten one the time has come  
To take control join with those forgotten too  
In this place a sense of worth is finally gained  
Take my hand together we'll forget the past  
Take the stand together we can change our lives... change our lives  
Forgotten one the time has come  
You... me... us  
The time has come to take control

"Are you going to stand there staring all day, Marlow? I know I'm quite the male specimen but do control yourself it's rather embarrassing."

Ginny realised her mouth must be open and she quickly shut it, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and raising her face to the light haughtily.

"Hardly Malfoy, I was merely observing how these harsh lights are very unflattering to the blemishes on your skin."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her but otherwise his expression didn't change as he surveyed her from across the room.

"You wound me with untruths."

Ginny rolled her sparkling eyes that glittered with amusement as she turned her back on him and pulled off her top, draping it lazily across a black chair that was simply half a sphere with the centre cut out, as she passed.

Her black lace bra contrasted with her milky white skin but it was covered as fast as it was bared as she pulled on a black vest top, the dog-tags her 'father' had given to her jingling as she lifted them out from under the top.

"Hurry up, there ain't that much make-up in the world and we do have the joys of dance class first."

Ginny nearly tripped over but managed to catch herself before he noticed as she fastened her hair behind her head into a tight bun and pulled on her flat dance shoes. Imagining Draco Malfoy at a dance class was definitely not the best way to keep from laughing and revealing herself so she kept her face perfectly blank as she slipped into her loose black sweat-pants and headed over to him.

"Tell me something, why did you come here, oh great Malfoy?"

Draco fixed his gaze on her in silence for so long she was positive she had slipped up already until he shrugged his shoulders elegantly under his rather tight black t-shirt and pushed himself off from the doorframe.

"What better way to put my father's perfectly straight nose out of joint than by joining a college he hasn't approved of and by taking lessons he'd cringe at the thought of?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again and grabbed her bag which she had been filling with all her books and a change of clothes while he spoke.

"Let's not keep Professor Sear waiting in case she interprets our tardiness as a reason to give you detention."

Draco pulled open the door for her then closed it carefully behind him where it locked itself with a loud click as they headed down the darkly panelled corridor.

"And spend the whole time rejecting her advances again." He sighed. "Still I can't help it if she's attracted to me, it must just be my charm and witty intelligence."

Ginny smirked as they rounded a corner to where a small crowd of people were gathered around a heavy oak door chatting idly and entirely in black. Most of them greeted Draco and Ginny guardedly and Ginny recognised the awed looks on their faces when they addressed the former from his days at Hogwarts.

Remembering she was meant to be the confident sassy Crystianna Marlow Ginny smirked at the group but didn't bother nodding hugging or air-kissing any of them as she did with her own friends.

"Sorry sorry sorry, I got stuck in a meeting with the Head, but we're all here now with music, spirit and energy so let the fireworks began!"

Ginny once more had to control herself and stop from laughing when her new professor darted into the midst of the crowd looking like a teenager straight from the Eighties in fluorescent pink leggings, baby blue legwarmers and a neon printed thong-backed body stocking. She flushed when she passed Draco and almost walked into the door when he smirked his most heartbreaking grin at Ginny.

Ginny grinned at him and stalked into the room after him, well aware every female behind her was eyeing Draco's backside with a hungry look on their face. Ginny shoved her bag down on the floor next to Draco's who was now warming up in front of the opposite wall entirely covered by mirrors, the female half of the room practically came on the spot when he leant over to touch his toes.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and leant all the way back, grabbing her ankles before easing back up to find Draco looking at her in amusement.

"When did learn to do that?"

Ginny shrugged, her eyes taking on a wicked glint as she jumped at him and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Her feet locked at the small of his back as she leant back down and twisted through his legs, her hands gripping his ankles as he twisted his head to look down at her smirking up at him from between his legs.

"These kinds of skills can come in useful."

Draco was spared answering when Professor Sear clapped her hands sharply for order and the group assembled into a single line across the room before her.

"All I really want to concentrate on today is the tightening up of the 'Night Fever' routine. So if you'll just split into your groups I'll perform the Separating Spell on the room and you can adjust the music to match your speed."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco, mouthing the ending to their Professor's speech which each student knew only too well. Once the speech was over and their Professor was casting the spell on the room to separate the atmosphere into small blocks with their own Silencing Charm placed on it.

Ginny and Draco were joined by another pair, both of whom had been Slytherins in the same year as Draco and Ginny felt a momentary flinch of uneasiness as they surveyed her, but it disappeared the moment they smirked at her with as much friendliness as someone from their ex-house could muster.

"Hey Crys, we're having a sleepover tonight, coming?"

Ginny froze for a second then nodded, smirking at the girl as Draco invited himself along as well.

"Come on guys we need to get this stupid routine perfect or else she'll never let us out of here."

The girls jumped slightly before grinning at each other and turning back to the rest of their group who were both already doing a serious of flashy stretches ready for the routine. Draco flicked his wand at the ceiling and 'Night Fever' pounded out of their square patch of the beige panelling.

-------

Ginny was aching from head to foot and thanking every god she could name several times over that she had taken gymnastics since she was seven and was more flexible than most. She wriggled into her jeans with the badges scattered over the pockets and tugged on a plain white shirt and a black sleeveless sweater over the top.

"Come on Crys."

Ginny grabbed her bag and ran to the door where Vanessa was waiting for her with an impatient look on her face and a disgusted look for any ex-Gryffindor that passed.

"Ready Nessa, let's go."

The two girls stalked through the crowds and were almost immediately joined by Draco and Elijah who draped a protective arm around Vanessa's shoulders as they set off down the corridor.

"Hey Crys!"

Ginny froze making Draco walk slap into her and she shot him an irritated look before smoothing down her hair and turning to Carmen who was looking very dodgy.

"There's another thing I didn't quite get around to telling you."

Ginny was immediately wary, eyeing Carmen as she gazed blandly up at her not looking the least bit guilty about the bombshell she now dropped on the redhead before her.

"What the fuck?! The hell am I a secret bloody agent."

Ginny's furious hissing whisper didn't even faze Carmen as she hazarded a quick glance around the now deserted corridors.

"Erm yes I think you'll find you are, why do you think Crystianna needs to know martial arts? Fun? She has a job and while you're her it's your responsibility."

Ginny felt faint, she had been eager to learn to fight properly with just her body and her already flexible body had made it much easier to learn along with the spell that copied all relevant memories and tweaks of her new personality into her old one. But she couldn't do this; she had never gotten into a fight never mind done it for a living.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Carmen surveyed her for a moment and pulled her further into the corner as a gang of girls passed by giggling.

"Its simple, Draco's your partner and you know all about your boss from Crys, so just do what you're told to do."

Ginny swallowed and hitched her superior smirk back onto her face to face the world as Crystianna once again.

"Merlin could you take any longer with your bloody gossiping?!"

Ginny suppressed her jump and raised her eyebrows at Draco as he pushed off from where he leaned against the wall in the shadows.

"I could if you wanted, shall I just find Nessa and start on the entire grapevine?"

Draco rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms before gripping her wrist and heading down the corridor towards the canteen. Ginny had to confess she was liking Draco a lot more since she had returned to England as Crystianna; he was a lot nicer to be around when he had known you since birth, or at least thought he had.

And she was forced to admit, walking into the Dining Hall practically holding hands with the most wanted guy in the college was definitely an experience not to be missed.

------

**Dracosbaby7** – wouldn't everyone ((sigh)) cheers for the review hope you like the next bit

**Dark Angels** – here's your update

**Uniquely-Defined** – thanks very much!

**Kazte** – thanks a lot and I updated the other as well for you

**Teige Tegan** – well here's your update cheers for the review

**Lily** – no need for stalking here's your update

**Nickel** – here's your next chapter glad you liked it so far

**Chantal J** – update for ya, hope you like


	3. Everybody's Fool

A/N: don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence

As promised another chapter, it's a bit longer than normal I hope you don't mind but I couldn't find the right place to cut it off really. Thanks to all who reviewed as always they're replied to at the end and you could always review again or for the first time if you liked... anyway Merry Christmas to you all!

**Chapter Three – Everybody's Fool**

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you now shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

"Is this really necessary?" Ginny snarled as Carmen hauled her into a room at the end of a darkly panelled hallway and physically shoved her into the black leather seat before the dressing table.

"Yes."

Ginny scowled at Carmen and flung herself around in the chair, folding her arms and glaring mutinously at her sulky reflection in the huge oval mirror surrounded by miniature black candles that flickered in the wind.

"Crys bought a new dress for tonight, it's in the closet."

Ginny opened her mouth to shout something but Carmen had already slammed the door shut, locking it and sealing it so she couldn't get out as she glared murderously at the pale pink kimono hanging from the back of the door and debated with herself which breakable object was better for throwing at the door.

After sitting in silence for a few moments she grudgingly got to her feet and crossed the room to the walk-in wardrobe where there were masses and masses of clothes worth more than her tiny apartment and its contents back home put together. Seeing the dress covered in a light film of plastic to protect it she tugged it down from its rail and slipped it out of the protective cover.

The material ran over her fingers like water woven into silk and, when she slipped it on, it had the same effect on her entire body. It moulded to her curves and accentuated her cleavage with the gathering at the front. A sheet of black silk it fell in drapes from the wings of her shoulders down to the small of her back where it gathered again into a slight V baring all her freckled back and flowing down into waves around her feet.

Crossing the room again to rummage for shoes the skirt jingled slightly from the trimming of black beads running around the hem of the skirt, clicking against the marble parts of the floor as she crouched down to search under the bed.

Eventually she Summoned them and they flew into her hands, sparkling black pointed stilettos with beads as straps that wound around her calves themselves and contrasted darkly with the milky white flesh of her bared legs through the splits on either side of the skirt.

She took a last glance in the mirror at the perfectly applied makeup before banging furiously on the door until Carmen opened it with a sly grin and pulled her out of the room.

"This is so fucking stupid why do I have to meet her parents? Its bad enough I have to do this goddamn mission thing which you neglected to tell me until you knew it was too late for me to back out of…"

Her furious mutterings died on her lips as she caught sight of Draco Malfoy in a tuxedo, his hair slicked back from his face and his eyes ringed in eyeliner for emphasis as he laughed and chattered aimlessly to the crowds of drooling women gathered around him.

"Yeah yeah you can rescue him later, right now we need to go and visit mother dearest."

Ginny snapped back to Carmen and allowed herself to be led over to a couple standing boot-faced by the fireplace. As they approached Ginny saw their faces simultaneously soften as they leant down to kiss their daughters' cheeks.

"Darling, you're putting on weight."

Ginny would have slapped Crystianna's mother and had raised a hand to do so if Carmen hadn't gripped her hand and smoothly cut in front of her to kiss her mother's cheek. Glaring at the woman Ginny watched as she adjusted the strands of curling hair dangling over her ears, her sharp blue eyes darting around the room as her hand moved to smooth down her oyster-coloured silk gown. Absentmindedly Ginny kissed her 'father's' cheek and answered his questions on her career in a monotone, her gaze still fixed on the woman to her left. The woman in question was now lecturing Carmen on having her hair short;

"It's disgraceful; you look like a 1920's French courtesan."

Carmen rolled her eyes at Ginny and accepted the glass of champagne a hovering waiter was waving at her. Ginny was wondering if she could punch the woman and run before anyone leapt at her stumbled into the present when a smooth drawling voice she recognised only too well butted in.

"I think the hair looks hot, Carmen. And when you come of age let me know."

Winking at the furiously blushing girl Draco placed his hand on Ginny's elbow and gently but firmly steered her away from the couple.

"I'd forgotten what a bitch my mother was."

Draco looked at her out of the corner of her eyes and Ginny nervously began to edge away from him; had she said the wrong thing? He yanked her back without the slightest bit of effort.

"She has to be, you got out of there the second you could, but she's stuck."

Deciding to push her luck Ginny allowed him to guide her across the room towards a miraculously empty window seat.

"She could leave if she wanted to."

He shook his head and dropped gracefully down into the seat, pulling her down with him and waving a hand at the hovering candles impatiently so they moved away.

"You know she can't, she's spent her life trapped with these... these people!" Ginny watched him search his mind for the right word. "She would never be able to live out of the Inner Circle you know that. Like an animal raised in captivity, she'd never survive in the wild."

Ginny felt humbled and she lowered her eyes, she didn't notice his hand still lying on her arm, his thumb gently rubbing her inner elbow.

"She still doesn't need to be such a bitch."

Draco gave an exasperated sigh, impatient to move onto what he had grabbed her for anyway he gave a hiss of annoyance when a pair of his father's friends approached to stand near them.

"She's not normally so bad; she acts that way so the rest of the Inner Group won't get suspicious. Of course if you spent more than one week a year at home you'd know that."

Ignoring him Ginny gave her own sigh of irritation when he yanked her to her feet again and dragged her to a door leading out into the gardens.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at the various candles hovering above the huge pool that sprang to life.

"We need to talk about our little mission tomorrow, and I've no doubt your father has the entire place staked out with his spies so I'm going to be quick."

Ginny dropped down onto the edge of the pool, her head held high as she rolled her eyes and her legs crossed; her dress falling open to reveal a generous amount of smooth white flesh. She tugged off the shoes that were already killing her and dropped her feet gingerly into the pool which proved to be pleasantly warm yet still cooling to her sore feet.

She leaned back on her hands with her face turned up to the bright moon and closed her eyes, the cool breeze tickled her face and stirred the few strands of hair that fell into her eyes. The sound of a splash distracted her and she turned to see Draco seemingly naked in the pool.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing at all?!"

He glanced up at her with a wicked glint in his eye and she swallowed nervously although the impassive look on her face didn't alter. He moved towards her slowly, the water rippling against his smooth bare chest before rebounding back against her feet sending chills up her spine.

"Taking a swim, why don't you join me Marlow? You know as well as I do no one can see us from the party; this pool is hidden by hundreds charms for its many... useful purposes."

He trailed off with a suggestive raise of his perfectly arched blond eyebrow and Ginny found herself once more wondering what the real relationship between Draco and Crystianna was.

"No thanks."

He shrugged and jerked backwards making the water race up her legs with the sudden wave he caused. She breathed a sigh of relief when she caught a flash of black silk boxers in the light of the candles still dancing around above their heads.

"So what are we doing out here?"

Draco submerged himself in the water and surfaced with his hair flopping into his eyes and the water dribbling in rivulets down the contours of his chest. Ginny just masked her gasp as a cough.

"Like I said, we have a mission to do tomorrow."

Ginny tilted her head to the side so the waterfall of hair that was pinned to right side of her head by hundreds of pins ending in tiny jewels drifted over her bare shoulder, her side fringe dropping onto her eyes and giving her the look of a star at a photo shoot as the hovering lights lit up her body but half cast it in shadows; the effect was stunning.

"And?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he studied her, the beauty of both her body and her face not lost on him as he carefully kept his eyes on hers and not anywhere else.

"You do know what we're going there to get don't you?"

Ginny nodded, her mind flickering over the facts Carmen had filled her in on earlier.

"And you know we're going as Muggles, so we can't use any magic at all."

That startled Ginny and she shifted nervously, her legs stopping their careless kicking in the water.

"What?"

Draco edged closer to her, his head drifting to the side as his sharp eyes took in the shift in her mood.

"Any magic will set off their alarms, oh yes its Muggle weapons all the way."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice and tried valiantly to mask the excitement in hers; she had always found Muggle weapons quite fascinating, she took after her father in that respect.

"I still think you should try out this water."

The sudden change in conversation brought Ginny's attention back to Draco and she jumped when she realised how close he had gotten while she had been distracted with her thoughts; her toes were now touching his chest.

"Why..."

Her question was cut off abruptly and replaced with spluttering as she was pulled head first over his shoulder into the water. She spent a good two minutes panicking as she flailed around under the water, her dress entangling her until Draco gripped her upper arms and pulled her up so she could breathe.

His laughter only made it harder for her to catch her breath as he held her up, her nails digging into his shoulders as she blinked, supposedly waterproof, makeup out of her eyes. Her hair had finally escaped the confines of the pins it had been struggling against all night and her hair tumbled about her shoulders, turned to thick red-wine red. Now her hair was wet the colour was so pronounced it was unbelievable; as though every strand of her hair had been individually dipped in blood and the colour had soaked into her hair.

His laughter steadily died away as he studied her, her thick silky hair draping over her shoulders laid bare by the weight of the water pulling her dress down, and falling into her huge glittering silver-grey eyes as she glared at him. Her face was tinged with harsh colour from her frenzied activity under the water and the perfect bone structure of her cheekbones was emphasised by the flush creeping over them.

Her lips were twisted into a frown, still slightly parted as she heaved in air and shimmering in the light as the water puddled on them. She looked beautiful. Ginny didn't protest when Draco's lips pressed against hers but she did give a mental groan when he pulled away almost immediately not even giving her time to shut her eyes and enjoy the sensation.

"What was that?"

Ginny refused to admit to herself that she was now more breathless from those few seconds than when she had been underwater.

"Mouth to mouth; an interesting Muggle theory actually, it's supposed to get you breathing again."

_Fat chance when you're the one trying it out_ Ginny thought to herself, very slowly regaining her breath as Draco backed away from her and hauled himself backwards out of the pool and onto the edge of the decking. Ginny followed him, walking slowly through the water until she was in a very provocative position stood between his slightly opened legs. He smirked at her and she glared boldly back at him, determined not to show him how much the kiss, if you could call it a kiss, had affected her.

Once again he gripped her upper arms and pulled her upwards, his hands moving down to grip her waist as she crawled up onto the decking and lay there; suddenly exhausted.

He leant back on his hands much as she had done when they first reached the pool only this time he kept his gaze fixed on the rippling water of the pool. Her legs were thrown over his, her dress pooled around the tops of her legs to let the water dry on her thighs, her hair was spread out across the decking and her hands crossed on her stomach.

"Don't you ever get scared, Malfoy?"

He shrugged and raised his head to look up at the night sky, his hair shining silver in the moonlight; it was a peaceful moment she would never forget.

"Not really, Marlow."

Ginny watched him, he seemed to be in a trance; his eyes were perfectly focused on something she couldn't see.

"You aren't afraid to die at all are you?"

He shook his head although it wasn't really a question in the first place, more a statement of fact. She opened her mouth to speak but the annoying voice of her 'mother' interrupted her.

"There you are you two. Your father wants you to be there for his speech Crystianna, don't keep him waiting."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco who smirked and the pair got to their feet, a flick of Draco's wand drying them instantly and redressing him.

--------

"Are you ready for this?"

Ginny nodded, surprised to find herself not the slightest bit afraid as they entered the ballroom of the most expensive hotel in London. Ginny's slightly less clinging dress was very similar to the one she had worn the night before to her new family's party but with long sleeves that fell over her hands in a deep red colour the same as her hair which was temporarily black and pulled up in an elaborate bun at the back of her head and scattered with jewels.

Underneath her dress was her fighting gear consisting of a black tank top with a tight ivy-green one with deep V-necks at the front and back over the top with the right sleeve extending almost to the elbow and the left just a simple short one. Also she was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants over knee-high high-heeled boots with seemingly hundreds of buckles and straps, and a heavy studded belt with pocket attachments for her different bullet clips and a pouch for her daggers.

She flexed her hands, the right one encased in a black leather elbow-length glove that only extended over her two middle fingers and thumb to help her grip on the black arrows specially designed for different demons contained in the quiver slung diagonally across her back and hidden by the heavy cloak she was wearing. The bow was a small black box edged with silver in another pouch on her belt that extended into a bow at her command and with the slightest touch of her finger to its centre.

Her make up was very dark with heavy black eyeliner and mascara and dark green streaks across her eyelids to her temples; her eyes were for the moment ice-blue. Entering the room on Draco's arm the pair nodded at each other and split up, Ginny heading towards the bar to survey everyone and wait for Draco's signal.

"**_Crys, that one right next to you is a vampire, he works for the guys who've got the Charm, we need the access codes for the room and the glass case containing it from inside the back pocket of his trousers."_**

Ginny could hear Draco's voice perfectly in her ear through the intercom as though he was standing right next to her telling her. She flicked a glance at the vampire in question who was eyeing her curiously. Discretely she raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to take it as encouragement, collecting his glass and sauntering over, Ginny assessing the situation as he approached.

His pants seemed to be the tightest things imaginable so she would have to get pretty damn close to even try and get the codes out of his pocket never mind actually succeeding. Leaning back slightly against the bar where she was standing she unashamedly thrust her chest forwards, taking a sip of her drink and licking around the rim of her glass as she did so making him shift uncomfortably and turn his mind to squirrels.

"Elektra Petrovsky."

Putting on a heavy Russian accent she held out a hand for him to shake, raising an eyebrow when he kissed her hand and stifling a laugh when he announced his name.

"Dracula Chalmers."

Taking another sip of her drink which was only water unfortunately she glanced over his shoulder to see Draco chatting up various women all over the room all of whom had the exact same coat of arms on as the guy she was now charming.

"Evidently your parents vere into torture."

He opened his mouth to say something, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth punctured by two glistening fangs, but she distracted him by trailing a long pale finger ending in a sharply pointed black fingernail tantalisingly slowly down his white chest, half bared by the black silk shirt left open most of the way and fastened by one button at his belly-button until it flapped loosely over his hips which were on show by his perilously low black suede trousers.

He was quite attractive really; his eyes were dark enough to pass as pure black ovals surrounded by thickly curling lashes and he did have the most tempting smirking mouth, evidently the reason his victims succumbed to him. He shook his head of ruffled black curls and reached out towards the barman for the drink he was offering, accidentally managing to brush his hand against Ginny's arm as he did so.

Breaking their eye contact, Ginny glanced over his shoulder to see Draco already dancing with one of her new found friend's work mates, bumping and grinding against her enough to distract her he was already working his charm on her to keep her on a high all night without realising she had anything else to do while.

"Let us dance."

Ginny deposited her drink onto the bar and took Dracula's ice cold hand in hers, leading him to the dancefloor and weaving a path through the crowds until she reached a space. The dance she led him on involved the pair sliding up against each other a great deal and grinding their lower bodies together in perfect synchronisation for most of the time. After at least three songs of non-stop dancing Dracula finally leant in towards her to press his lips against hers and she caught her breath at his flickering expertise; obviously he had had generations to perfect it.

Waiting until she was sure he was so lost in the sensations of their mouths locked together she slowly placed her hand inside his back pocket, making him think she was merely feeling him up as she eased the codes from his pocket and into her sleeve.

She pulled away from the startled vampire; obviously he had forgotten humans needed to breathe. Giving him a beaming smile she took a step back from him and raised her hand to tap his cheek twice ever so lightly;

"Thanks for the dance."

She spun on her heel and darted into the still dancing crowds before he could even blink.

"_**Nicely done."**_

Ginny smirked as she met Draco by the back door that led to the hallway where the really interesting deals were made. Making use of the codes she had stolen Ginny slipped through the doorway with Draco right behind her and threw off her cloak. She stripped her dress off in seconds and the coloured contact lenses and wig were off in seconds leaving her to tie her hair back in a loose ponytail as they headed down the entirely black corridor they had ended up in.

"_**There."**_

The pair raced down the corridor, all the while keeping their eyes out of for anyone approaching. Once they reached the door Ginny punched in the codes needed to open it and it gave a loud affirmative click. She nodded at Draco who kicked it open and marched in, sword drawn.

Inside the room was a beautiful orb shaped glass case that was filled with some kind of liquid, like bubbles made into a liquid it was multicoloured and hypnotising. Ginny was about to knock it over when she jerked back suddenly, swearing extensively as she did so.

"_**What?"**_

Ginny nudged Draco's arm and pointed at the case impatiently, sheathing her own sword.

"_**It's gone, someone got here first."**_

Draco then proceeded to outdo Ginny by swearing far more fluently and for much longer as he sheathed his sword and circled the case. Moment in the corner of the room caught Ginny's eye and she spun around in time to see a head of tawny brown hair whipping around the doorframe.

In a flash she was off chasing the person with Draco on her heels, only a few steps behind but never catching her; she was faster on her feet than she appeared. Rounding the corner Ginny slipped on her heels and slid along the floor for a moment before she was back on her feet and throwing herself down the stairs after what she now saw was a girl.

She reached the door that was now swinging open the second after the girl did and she skidded to a halt when the girl was no where in sight. Using her instincts Ginny looked up to where the girl was halfway up the exterior fire escape towards the roof. Ginny calmly took her bow from her belt and pressed the button until it was ready for use. She whipped an arrow from the quiver on her back and slotted it in place, raising it and taking aim.

"_**She's not worth killing, Crys."**_

Ginny contemplated for a moment but she wasn't a killer, she adjusted her aim and let go. The arrow severed the strap of the bag thrown over the girl's shoulder and it dropped down, straight into Ginny's hands. The girl stopped her ascent and turned to look down at Ginny who was smirking at her. The girl gave her a brief smirk that clearly said they would meet again and then she was gone, over the top the roof to where a helicopter had evidently been waiting as it took off in the opposite direction.

"_**Let's go."**_

Ginny tore her eyes from the tiny speck on the horizon that was all that told of the helicopter's visit and took off after Draco to where they had hidden their brooms.

-------

**SomethingsWicked** – thank you, here is the new post

**Dracosbaby7** – thank you a few times for all the good things said lol hope you like the next instalment

**Nickel** – thank you and you hadn't mentioned it but it's been covered now lol I'm glad you liked it

**Teige Tegan** – I used to take martial arts and then I stopped because I had too much stuff to deal with lol thank you so much for knowing what those chairs are! I really want one and couldn't find their name anywhere so thank you for solving that problem. Hope you enjoy it

**im no muggle** – thank you hope you like this one


	4. All These Things That I've Done

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'All These Things That I've Done' by The Killers

In the middle are; 'Shadow' by Ashlee Simpson, 'Our Lady of Sorrow' by My Chemical Romance, 'Pretty Suicide' by NY Loose, 'Lies' by Evanescence and 'Learn To Fly' by Foo Fighters

I know the excessive lyrics are boring to sit and read through but each one is important to help the fic along so please be patient ((pleads)) thanks to all reviews hope its good enough for you

**Chapter Four – All These Things That I've Done**

When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know – no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no

Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done

"So you didn't catch who tried to take it?"

Draco cocked his head to the side for a moment as if contemplating then he nodded at his boss who was glaring at both himself and Ginny from across his desk. The room was dark as a result of being underground with the rest of the facility Draco and Ginny seemed to work for. Ginny herself had her feet on the edge of the desk and was using the position to push her chair onto its back legs as she swung backwards and forwards.

The pair were still in their fighting gear and Ginny was definitely wishing she could just take a shower; her hair was lank and hanging in a loose ponytail at the crown of her head. Her face was encrusted with dried sweat and her body felt itchy from old perspiration too; she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"And what do you expect me to tell Kramer?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly, his gaze fixed on the aging man before him who was puffing heavily on a cigarette and loosened his tie as he watched the pair, sweat beading his forehead.

"Look we lost the fucking girl big deal, we'll find her again. But right now I just want to go home and have a shower not sit here listening to you tell us what we already know. Now can we please leave?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny who had risen to her feet as she spoke before looking back their boss whose cigarette had fallen from his lips and was steadily burning into his shirt.

"Yes, you can… leave…"

Ginny gave him a beaming smile and was gone before he could blink leaving Draco staring after her before climbing to his feet and heading out of the office.

He caught up with Ginny just as she was marching into one of the rooms reserved for agents to change in. knocking as he walked in he could hear the pounding of water as she turned the shower on and he marched into the adjoining bathroom.

"Don't you ever knock?"

Ignoring the fact she was snarling at him while clad in only a tiny white towel Draco slammed the door shut behind him; why was he angry? For some reason he couldn't fathom he was furious with her, the sight of her body glistening with sweat from the steam and her waterfall of molten lava hair spilling over her shoulders was only making it worse.

"I did knock."

His voice held a low dangerous edge but she didn't care.

"Well you didn't knock hard enough then!"

Draco narrowed his eyes to slits as he glared at her, one hand was curled protectively around the knot holding her towel up the other was planted on her hip which had just been swung furiously out to one side.

"What the hell was that?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and held her ground even as he advanced on her.

"What was what?"

His eyes were fixed on her, something flickering at the back of them as he took another step towards her.

"You've never spoken to him like that before; I think you gave him a coronary."

Ginny couldn't suppress a rather cold smirk as she caught the hint of pride creeping into his voice.

"Well I'm pissed off; we did what we were assigned to and we still ended up getting bollocked! If whoever she was is that important they should get someone better to do it properly."

Silence greeted her words as her blazing eyes met his for a brief moment.

"Someone better, Crys…" Ginny glanced down at her bare feet as he spoke, her toes curled in angrily. "Crys, we are the best."

To anyone else it didn't look as though she had heard him but his sharp eyes saw her freeze, goosebumps crawling along her bare flesh even as she halted her angry quivering as he approached her. The heat from her furious body melding with his own in the fraction of air between them as he finally reached her from across the room.

"Same old Malfoy."

The adrenaline that had been pounding through her veins all night had seeped away leaving her exhausted and still in shock over how she had handled herself. The terror she should have felt before was now trickling slowly around her body.

"I mean you're fine you've been like this all your life this is just another day for you but I can't do this, I… I just can't I'm not strong enough or mature enough to handle something like this! I need to get out; right now I need to stop it I was stupid to think I could handle this I mean secret agent?! Not bloody likely…"

Ginny froze halfway across the room suddenly realising she was pacing and Draco's hand was gripping her arm, shaking her slightly as he eyed her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Crys? Stop what? You've never once regretted joining up since we started."

His grip had loosened slightly but only enough for the blood to begin flowing back to her hand as her other one crept back up her side to clutch reflexively at the knot of her towel once again. Neither of them noticed that the room was filled with steam so thick it looked more like smoke.

"People change, Draco."

He finally dropped his hand from her arm but she still didn't move, her eyes locked on his as though scared of what he would say next. And in part she was; she couldn't remember what she had said, what if she had let slip who she really was? Despite the events of the night and the recent revelations of Crystianna's secret life she didn't really want to quit yet, all in all she was having too much fun.

"Not people like us, Crys."

Silence filled the room around the steam until a loud banging and a babble of cheery voices crowded in as well.

"Crys you are THE MAN!"

Ginny blinked rapidly and fought back the blushing curling up and staining her cheeks as a handsome boy with ruffled ebony locks draped an arm around her bare shoulders and kissed her cheek with a loud smacking noise.

"I can't believe you said that to Crayson, oh my god you are goddamn amazing girl!"

A tall pretty girl propped her arm up on Draco's shoulder as she spoke, her face beaming as she surveyed Ginny. Ginny was dumbstruck, she couldn't seem to move her mouth never mind arrange words to come out if she managed it. She was still staring at Draco with her muddled mind turning over on itself as she tried valiantly to remember it wasn't **_her_** he was looking at that way; it was Crystianna.

The couple that had spoken and the other three people in the room looked from Ginny to Draco then back again, the tension in the air definitely noticeable now.

"Riiiiiight."

The boy with dark hair rolled his eyes at the two and dragged the girl away, the others in the room following them with knowing looks in their eyes as they shot a last smug glance at the pair still in the room.

"Draco I…"

Draco edged in closer to her again, his eyes flickering for the briefest of seconds to her lips slightly red from where she had been nervously gnawing on them.

"Yes?"

Her breath was catching in her throat as she took a hurried step backwards away from him and his intoxicating scent.

"…I need to take my shower."

Draco smirked in amusement at her flushed face before heading for the door, saluting her mockingly before swinging it closed behind him leaving her to drop unsteadily onto the edge of the bath.

--------

"So how is it going?"

Ginny gaped at the mirror image of herself resting amongst the merrily burning logs of the fire in her room at the college.

"How is it going?!"

Crystianna raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow as Ginny repeated her question incredulously.

"Well besides the fact that you 'omitted certain details' it's going fine."

Crystianna didn't look the slightest bit bashful about Ginny's anger as she gazed up at her with cool eyes.

"I knew if I told you about my being an agent you wouldn't take the job."

Ginny spluttered indignantly before calming herself down enough to speak although her eyes were still throwing out angry sparks.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have, you tricked me."

Crystianna nodded thoughtfully before tilting her head slightly to the side so her hair fell over one eye as she eyed Ginny curiously.

"Now I've gotten used to it I quite like your hair like that, I may have mine that way when I return." Ginny blinked furiously at her with her mouth open. "But anyway, besides my 'omitting of certain facts' are you having fun?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Crystianna, who was looking smug, and nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Its nice to know my life hasn't lost its edge in my absence."

Ginny rolled her eyes before hurriedly spinning around and shielding the fire with her back when she heard a voice right outside her door.

"Crys darling, we're having a karaoke night without the karaoke machine."

Ginny glared into the fire where the real Crystianna winked before disappearing with a flash of red hair.

"Err, Crys? Why are you just stood staring at the fire? Have you taken your medication?"

Ginny shot him a dirty look knowing full well he was teasing her as she watched Vanessa, Elijah and another couple traipse in after Draco carrying huge piles of snack food and boxes and boxes of the tiny glass cubes that contained every Muggle and Wizarding film ever made.

"Shut up Malfoy, and what do you plan on singing?"

The mental image of Draco Malfoy prancing about singing a Boyzone song brought laughter bubbling to her mouth and she fought hard against the onslaught of giggles that threatened to spill over.

He shot her a dirty look as he dumped everything on the low mahogany coffee table in the centre of her room, everyone else flopping down on her huge bed which fit them all quite comfortably.

"OK all the songs we have tuned into the Music Pipe are written down on here and one tap of the Beater will bring whichever one it feels you ought to sing right to the top."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco, already feeling herself become quite excited at the prospect of singing even in front of these almost strangers.

"Yes yes Draco we know how it works. Who goes first?"

The group looked at each other before coming to a unanimous conclusion; they tossed their wands into a spare hat lying nearby and shook it up, shooting a streak of water out of it somehow in the process. Ringing a nearby bell a house elf appeared and closed his eyes, drawing out the other girl's wand.

Ginny vaguely remembered being told she was called Liliana as she got gracefully to her feet and grabbed the Beater from its stand which had been placed on the coffee table with the Music Pipe. The extremely short stubby black stick briefly glowed in her hand as she tapped a tall wide multicoloured tube with holes in varying places of different sizes which emitted a loud high pitched musical note before belching out a puff of green smoke which formed into a set of words Ginny couldn't read backwards.

Seconds later music filled the room magically and the girl sat cross-legged on the huge black and white chequered bean bag besides the coffee table.

"_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me-_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Oh, my life is good_

_I've got more than anyone should_

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

Ginny very nearly fell off the bed when she realised what it was the girl was singing; Ashlee Simpson? Had the great pure bloods ever even heard any Muggle music never mind sing it? Deciding to just go with it she sat back against the mountains of pillows as the house elf returned to choose the next singer; Elijah.

Swaggering over he pressed the Beater against the Music Pipe which performed the act identical to before that selected a suitable song.

"_We could be perfect one last night  
And look like star-crossed lovers when we fight  
And we can settle this affair  
If you would shed your yellow take my hand  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity  
This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way and_

_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
And never be afraid again  
_  
_We've only got once chance to put this at in end  
And cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition  
_

_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
And never be afraid again  
_  
_Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying  
_

Ginny cocked her head to the side as she watched the boy sing, could those lyrics relate something to him? The Musical Pipe had chosen that song in particular and it was made along the same lines as the Sorting Hat; to only find the truth.

She was distracted by Vanessa approaching the table and tapping the Music Pipe, seconds later the music filling the room and she sighed as she recognised the lyrics, her lips moving silently to match each word with Vanessa's.

"_She was such a pretty suicide  
Oh, what a beautiful mess  
She was such a pretty suicide  
Right now she looks her best  
Over 50 story fall to stardom  
She found her fame top of a car  
50 stories she could have told  
How life pushed her a little too far_

_And she was such a pretty suicide  
Oh, what beautiful mess  
She was such a pretty suicide  
Snap a photo so you don't forget it  
_  
_Now I often stop and wonder  
How on earth she could have done it  
Twisted up yet all fixed up  
And how I wish I could have held her _

And life can be so cruel  
To such a pretty girl  
She's made it all so clear  
Out the window with all her fear

Ya know, she was such a pretty suicide  
Oh, what a beautiful mess now  
She was such a pretty suicide  
Oh, what a beautiful mess now."_  
_  
Ginny saw the briefest glitter of tears in Vanessa's eyes as she finished the song an she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, rubbing at her own burning eyes in time to see Liliana's partner begin his song.

"_Overbearing panic attack entrenching my veins  
In an hour, I'll be okay  
I pray this pain will go away permanently someday _

I'VE seen more than  
I should have to  
I'VE seen this on my own

This song is a poem to myself  
It helps me to live  
In case of fire, BREAK the glass  
And move on into your own, your own

Reoccurring drowning effect entrenching my brain  
I hope you'll be ok someday,  
So I can say that you moved on in the right way  
WE'VE seen this and  
WE'VE breathed this and  
WE'VE lived this on our own

This song is a poem to myself  
It helps me to live  
In case of fire, BREAK the glass  
And move on into your own

This song is a poem to myself  
It helps me to live  
In case of fire, BREAK the glass  
And move on into your own, your own

BREAK

This song is a poem to myself  
It helps me to live  
In case of fire, BREAK the glass  
And move on into your own."

Ginny could hear Draco singing along to the song besides her and before she realised what she was doing her hand had crept into his and was squeezing it comfortingly. She sighed when she was told it was her turn and she climbed to her feet, tapping the Beater against the Music Pipe and feeling it vibrating slightly in her hand as the Music Pipe made its decision.

She stared at the words; yeah right like that was what was going through her head?! She shifted uneasily from foot to foot before realising everyone in the room was watching her expectantly with curious looks on their faces. She took a deep breath.

"_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again _

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree _

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you."_  
_  
Silence greeted the end of her song as she sauntered over to drop back onto her bed even Draco was gaping at her as the words of her turn sank in. she coughed discretely and nudged Draco who almost fell off the bed before catching his balance and stalking over to take his turn.

"_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me  
Get things right _

Hook me up a new revolution  
Cos this one is a lie  
We sat around laughing  
And watch the last one die

I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something help me burn out bright

I'm looking for complications  
Looking cos I'm tired of lying  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly (high)Think I'm done nursing the patience  
I can wait one night  
I'd give it all away  
If you give me one last try

We live happily ever trapped  
If you just save my life  
Run and tell the angels  
That everything is all right

_I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something help me burn out bright _

Fly along with me  
I can't quite make it alone  
Try to make this life my own."

His words echoed around the room and Ginny felt tears once more sting her eyes, she shook her head slightly to clear it as Draco smirked at her and flopped onto the bed besides her. His weight pulled the bed down and she slid along the silky sheets, slamming against him with one leg thrown over his.

"Nice song."

She gulped as she watched him watch and quickly moved over to where the rest of the group where already digging into the snacks and flicking through the films looking for one they could all agree on.

-------

**Nickel** – I'm glad you liked it and I hope this one isn't too boring and droning for you

**im no muggle **– thank you and I hope this doesn't make it boring

**Uniquely-Defined **– sorry it took so long I had exams at college so I was doing nothing but studying although I'm still fairly sure I've failed my Law and General Studies lol, anyway hope you enjoy it

**Teige Tegan** – I can't walk in stilettos never mind run so I dunno how she manages but there we go. Sorry if that sentence made no sense at all but it was only a description of the clothes anyway so it wasn't a big loss. Hope this is better and not too boring

**Dark Angels** – here's your update hope this one is half as good for you

**sproxkkk** – thanks very much well here's the update hope this one is alright for you

**Chantal J** – here's your update hope it's alright


	5. Who Let You Go

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Who Let You Go' by The Killers

The lyrics from the singing class are; 'How Shall I See You Through My Tears' from the Camp soundtrack

And from the canteen scene; 'Never' by Moving Pictures and happens to be my favourite ever song from Footloose :D

And to explain all the music, they're at a Performing Arts school OK it's expected! And the canteen part was partly inspired by 'Fame' and partly inspired by what happened in the Deli-Bar at my college yesterday which was definitely an unforgettable experience it was that good and all in aid of charity for the Tsunami victims. Thanks to anyone who reviewed and I hope you like it x

**Chapter Five – Who Let You Go**

Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
I feel it inside, down in my soul  
And I just can't hide things that I know

We could be friends  
And I promise that it won't get bad  
But hopefully that story ends  
But you ain't got nothing I never had  
So let's take it slow

Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?

Someone must have loved you  
Not the way that I do...  
You're missing what I'm trying to say  
Ain't nothing getting in my way

So tell me that's fantastic  
And promise me, you'll always sigh  
I find it so romantic  
When you look into my beautiful eyes  
And lose control

Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?

I don't know what it means  
But I've been wondering  
Who let you go?

And honey, when you walk my way  
It makes me wanna say...  
Ohhh

Sha-la-la-lo, sha-la-la-lo  
Sha-la-la-lo, sha-la-la-lo

Ginny was very amused to see Draco staggering into Singing Class half way into the lesson with cavernous eyes and evidently a hangover the size of Berlin the next morning. She shuffled over slightly so he could drop onto the floor besides her, immediately he let his head fall into his hands where he cradled it gingerly.

"Mr Malfoy, how nice of you to finally join us."

Draco grunted as a way of replying to their voice coach who was stood over them with her hands on her scrawny hips looking thunderous. As much as Professor Sear had a crush on Draco, Professor Chappell didn't so much hate him as disliked him intensely. Having a murky sexuality it was very evident to all that she had a thing for Crystianna and Draco being her best friend didn't endeavour him to their professor at all.

"Where have you been?"

Draco shot Ginny a glare for hissing rather loudly down his ear before sighing and leaning back slightly, shading his eyes from the harsh lights as a tall skinny boy with a mop of red curls was torn to shreds by Professor Chappell.

"Drinking himself into an early grave obviously."

Draco scowled at Vanessa who was leaning over Ginny with an arm draped around her shoulder and her chin resting on Ginny's other bare shoulder. Elijah took pity on him and dug a hangover potion out of his bag, throwing it to Draco who downed it gratefully.

"Hope there aren't any side-effects."

Ginny felt a prick of suspicion bubble inside her at the wicked tone in Elijah's voice as he whispered into her ear.

"Especially since Chappell is about to hex him anyway for being late."

Ginny held a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as Vanessa joined in and Draco shot them all a nasty look as he obviously began to feel better. Professor Chappell, however, was not in a good enough mood to let them get away with it.

"Miss Marlow, if you seem to find something so funny I think you better come up here and show us how it's done."

Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet, moving forward there wasn't a single guy (and indeed a few of the girls) that wasn't watching her move in her tight outfit. Her black leggings clung to her shapely legs even closer than a pair of tights would have and the cream body-stocking that emphasised every curve of her upper body was only just hidden by the large black sweater that fell off the shoulder on one arm and fell to just under her breasts.

Glancing at the music sheet Professor Chappell had just given to the musicians she faltered for a moment; she loved this song, before pulling herself together and jumping up onto the large boxes scattered around with no obvious particular purpose. Pulling one leg up under her and leaving the other to dangle she fiddled absently with the almost knee-high black leg-warmer over her cream ballet shoes as the music started up.

((Ginny **All **_Elijah_))

**Father sister**

Father, sister, dearest voices  
I have found you, and I don't know how  
Father, sister, I hear your voices  
But am I dreamin', or are you here right now  
Can you tell me

**How shall I see you through my tears** (Please tell me)  
**How shall I see you through my tears** (I need to know)  
**How shall I see you through my tears** (Yeah)

Father, sister, the gods have spoken  
I bring a promise, a holy vow  
A world that casts you out, forgives you  
And those who blame you, sing your praises now  
So can you tell me..

**How shall I see you through my tears?** (Please tell me)  
**How shall I see you through my tears?** (I need to know)  
**How shall I see you through my tears?** (Yeah)

**Destiny  
Brings you back to me  
**  
_Child I'm, so glad I'm here  
There's hope for me  
There's a prophecy_

**Destiny  
Brings you back to me  
**  
A world that casts you out  
May forgive you now

**Destiny  
Brings you back to me  
**  
_I've been waiting for a sign  
To ease my troubled mind  
_  
**Oooooohh, oooooh-ooh-oohh-oooh  
Oooooohh, oooooh-ooh-oohh-oooh  
Ooooooooooohhh, OOOHHHHHHHH!**

**  
How shall I see you through my tears? **(Please tell me)**  
How shall I see you through my tears? **(I need to know)**  
How shall I see you through my tears **(Yeah)**  
How shall I see you through my tears **(When I'm cryin tears of sadness)**  
How shall I see you through my tears **(Won't you turn them to tears of gladness)**  
How shall I see you through my tears, **(Gladness, ooohh)

**  
**

Gasping for breath by the end of the song Ginny smirked over at Professor Chappell who was torn between pride and anger at being shown up and who simply nodded at her to take her seat again.

"That is such a good song."

Ginny nodded and grinned at Vanessa; turning to talk to Draco again she caught sight of a thoughtful look on Elijah's face. Before she could ask him about it the Professor was dismissing the class after repeated reminders that they must rehearse their solo songs.

Edging their way through the bustling crowds towards the canteen Ginny momentarily forgot all about the look on Elijah's mischievous face until they were halfway through lunch and he began tapping out a rhythm on the table with his fingers.

"Elijah? What are you planning?"

He shrugged but the beat became more insistent until Draco and Vanessa had also picked it up and Ginny herself found her fingers itching to join in. Damn Elijah. Elijah waved his wand at the derelict old CD player set high up on the wall and the speakers instantly began blaring.

Despite herself Ginny found her head nodding to the beat, her feet tapping under the desks as the rest of the canteen picked it up. Pretty quickly the beat had changed to a more familiar one and Ginny felt her lips form a smile as she moved her body slightly to the music.

The Performing Arts students were off to one corner keeping the beat with anything they could reach while the Music Class students were assembling their instruments almost unconsciously, strumming along to the beat the music became more intense until Ginny and most of the room were dancing.

"_I feel your heart  
It's beating time with mine  
But love love love is on the line _

He holds you down  
But I know you want to run  
Well you're hot hot loaded like a gun."

Ginny and Vanessa leaned in towards Elijah and Draco to sing the words, both laughing wildly as others joined in, climbing onto the tables to dance.

"_Oh you feel oh so trapped and confused  
Start with nothing, you've got nothing to lose _

You can never never never ever never never never ever hide your heart  
Don't you ever ever ever ever try it  
If you don't give your heart wings you'll  
Never never never ever never never never ever fly

Break down the walls  
You've got to cut the ties  
There's pain pain burning in your eyes."

The room was filled with undulating bodies, all kinds of dances were mixed in together while there seemed to be some kind of impromptu mosh pit in the centre of the canteen. Couples were dancing here and there while others raved away on their own.

"_It's time to fight  
Well it's time for tearing free  
Oh come come running straight to me _

Oh you know he don't love you like I do  
Don't make believe that you don't feel it too

You can never never ever never never never hide your heart  
Don't you ever ever ever ever try it  
If you don't give your heart wings you'll  
Never never never never fly

_You'll never fly_

_If you want you can fly_."

Although the song ended most of the dancing didn't, in fact someone else tapped the CD player with their wand creating another song to begin and the frenzied dancing started again. After a few more songs Ginny had to move away, she was burning with sweat and her leotard was practically see-through with it as her limbs began to ache slightly from the activity without warming up first.

Forcing her way through the crowds who were at the moment jumping up and down with their arms in the air and their bodies writhing she made her way outside to the almost deserted yard where the cold air hit her heated body like a knife.

"You are determined to make my head explode aren't you?"

She shrugged and turned slightly to look at him as he moved to stand next to her, his gaze fixed on the horizon and his chest rising and falling rapidly from his frenzied activity from only moments earlier.

"I have no sympathy for people who drink themselves into a coma the night before a class they know they're expected to sing in."

He rolled his eyes and leaned sideways against the pillar at the head of the stairs leading down from the porch they were standing on. Ginny turned away from him and shivered slightly as the sweat layering her skin attracted the cool wind, strands of her sweaty hair drifting around her bare shoulders and neck and flickering into her eyes.

She started when she felt something placed on her shoulders and she lifted her hands to tuck the collar of the damp shirt closer to her neck against the wind. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and rubbed her forearms through the material trying to generate a little heat.

"Sorry about the dampness, best I could do."

She laughed a little and took a step forward, dropping down to sit on the top step and tucking her knees up to her chin to keep warm. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the sky as she felt Draco join her.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?" He grunted indicating he was at least feigning interest in what she had to say.

"I don't understand it, why are you single?"

She fought back a blush when he turned to look at her fully and she kept her eyes fixed on the heavens so she wouldn't have to meet his eye.

"I suppose I could feed you the bull about not needing a girl to tie me down when I can have a different one every night if I wanted and all that but the truth is I don't know."

She chanced a glance at him but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at a pool of moonlight at their feet.

"If I'm with a girl I like it normally lasts a few weeks at the most then I get restless and she's gone. I guess when I actually do find the right girl it will all come together and I'll be able to make it stick."

Ginny felt slightly humbled at his words and a sudden sweep of loneliness almost took her breath away, it wrenched at her gut and she lowered her head until her forehead was pressed against her knees.

"Oh."

He let out a small bark of laughter and turned to face her, humour sparkling in his eyes hidden behind the shadows.

"Not offering to take the job are you?"

for a moment she almost believed he was half serious as her gaze met his but within an instant it was gone so fast she couldn't be sure if she had imagined it or not and she was left feeling painfully embarrassed at having brought up the subject.

"In your dreams Malfoy, you could say I was merely morbidly curious."

His smirk faltered slightly before he rolled his eyes and rose quickly to his feet until Ginny was leaning back so far to meet his eyes her neck was twisted and quite painful.

"Night Marlow, sweet dreams."

She looked back down as she climbed to her feet but when she looked back he was gone and the only indication he had been there was his shirt still sticking to her slender frame with sweat and the partially open door with a sliver of light creeping towards her and the music drifting at her quietly.

**Nickel** – I'm glad you liked it I hope this one is OK for you. I'm pleased I helped you find the song, I have the most random taste in music ever I listen to absolutely anything at all, enjoy the chapter!

**im no muggle** – I'm glad you liked it and here's your update

**Chantal J** – Thank you and here's the update

**ArcticAngelzTx** – Thank you and thank you again enjoy the chapter

**MoonlightPrincess** – Thank you very much I know exactly what you mean I would kill to be someone else sometimes. I love kick ass girls so much anyway enjoy the chapter

**Dark Angels** – Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it, I love My Chemical Romance as well I was meant to be going to see them in concert in April but I couldn't get the money in time :( anyway enjoy the chapter


	6. Crawling In The Dark

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Crawling In The Dark' by Hoobastank

Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry about the long wait for updates but my stupid exams are starting tomorrow so I've been busy panicking, enjoy x

**Chapter Six – Crawling In The Dark**

I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Help me carry on  
Assure me it's OK to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

The trip was dull. Being Performing Arts students they were expected to drool at the sight of a stage but this was very boring. None of them had ever heard of the theatre they had been dragged to and the tour of the attached museum was even worse. To combat this the class had decided to run wild, a lot of them mentally going back in time to their early teenage years where anything and everything was funny. To the crowds watching it was either sad or amusing. Draco, however, was just plain old bored and on the search for Crystianna who he knew would be able to provide some form of entertainment if only another argument.

He finally spotted her, standing out amidst the bustling crowds by being the only one actually standing still. She was standing off to one side of the crowd one arm at her side and her other gripping the elbow across her back; she was surveying an elaborate ball gown from an original Victorian performance locked in a magic-proof glass case. The case was on a raised platform which meant her face was tilted up towards it and a shaft of sunlight from the tall arched stained glass windows high up in the wall flooded her face with patches of colour.

Shaking off a sudden urge to just slip into the shadow of the long dusty velvet curtains besides him and watch her for a little long he strode out into the crowd which instantly parted to let him through. Stopping just behind her and to one side he turned to look up at the dress and afforded it a quick expert once-over. Growing up with the wealth he had been born with he had a good eye for beauty in clothing and he could tell the one before him would be worth a fortune even out of his many vaults.

"I love the costumes."

Her sudden words would have caught him by surprise had he been anyone else but in his case all he did was shoot her a quick sideways glance; she was still staring transfixed at the dress.

"It is very well made." He conceded.

She shrugged.

"Not just that, it's what they represent." He wrinkled his brow and turned to look at her fully, she didn't even glance at him.

"Without this dress you're just another actress trying to make it, maybe you already have and you're trying to hold on or maybe you're fighting to be known but that's who you are. But once you're inside that dress you can be anyone; a Lady, a Princess, a Duchess, even a Queen. Or… a woman in love…" She sighed but he didn't move to speak; he knew there was more she had to say.

"The point is; being in one of these costumes takes you away from the life you're in. and let's face it; everyone wants a different life at some point. Maybe not someone so apparently perfect as you, but we normal people do what to escape sometimes."

Running a frustrated hand back through his hair he searched around for something to say, but for once he came up blank. So he turned back to look at the dress instead. On their way past someone had shoved the curtain out of the way resulting in the light from the window filtering through the charmed glass and onto the dress, lighting it up from behind and showering the gems covering its bodice with tiny sparks of light. It did look alive in that moment and Draco had a brief mental image of the audience on their feet applauding for someone, who looked very like the beautiful girl besides him, cheering her to the rooftops as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

He hurriedly shook the image away and pulled himself together just as an ear-splitting screeching alarm shattered a few of the smaller less protected glass cases and froze the museum's habitants for a brief moment before all hell broke loose. Ginny raised an eyebrow as several of her classmates emerged from behind a large shadowed pillar reeking of smoke and hurriedly hiding their smoking wands back in their pockets.

"I wonder what they did…" She mumbled curiously before screams joined the panicked pounding of feet when the automatic sprinklers joined in the fun, soaking everyone in seconds.

Worried his hair would begin to kink in the moisture Draco grabbed Ginny's upper arm and physically hauled her out of the room and along several corridors until they skidded to a halt in what appeared to be behind the stage. The sprinklers had stopped and the irritated crowds were jostling each other to get out where they could perform magic to dry themselves without bringing another alarm out.

Ginny peered at them as they passed but no one seemed to notice her so she pulled her head back and headed off into the darkness of backstage.

"Marlow, _what the_ _hell_ are you doing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and paused, turning back to see Draco hovering by the exit as though undecided.

"Exploring. Come on Malfoy, you're a big bad _Secret Agent_…" She smirked at him as he glowered at her. "Surely you can handle a few minutes poking around backstage."

Muttering to himself and shooting her a mutinous look as he marched past her into the gloom she smirked at his departing back and darted forwards to join him.

* * *

"Do you think the wards are all over here?"

Draco shrugged and waved a spider web out of his face as the darkness around them deepened the further back into the building they got. Ginny wasn't exactly a wimp but there was something about the silence of an old building that gave her the creeps and she was already practically super-glued to Draco's back in case she got lost.

"Light your wand and find out."

Purposely stepping on the back of his foot causing him to stumble she scowled at him and he shot her a filthy look.

"I do not want to set another damn alarm off thank you; I still have a headache from the first one."

Slapping dust off his hands where he had thrown them out to keep from falling he gave her yet another dirty look before continuing on down the passage.

"And your incessant whining has given me a migraine, Marlow. You were the one who wanted to 'explore' so just do us both a favour and hush up. And **_stop _**clinging to my back thank you; this is a new shirt and its being totally stretched out of shape."

Quite immaturely Ginny stuck her tongue out at his back before grudgingly taking a small step back to give him some space and carrying on after him. Finally the pair approached a heavy studded black door and Draco turned to look at Ginny who shrugged and leaped forward to examine it.

"This is really old, the damp looks like it's warped it shut, might still open though."

Draco was now bored, cold, irritable, tired and dirty; he had had enough. He slammed his shoulder into the door which creaked open a little; just enough to allow them to slip through with some extensive curses, bruises and scratches.

"Oh wow!"

Draco was stuck half in the doorway and half out when Ginny wriggled free and darted off into the gloom.

"Marlow!"

Freeing himself with a violent shove against the door he took off after her only to be half blinded by sudden lights.

"Marlow? What in hell do you think you're doing?"

She ignored him and continued lighting the old spotlights lining the front of the stage with her wand until the entire black polished floorboards lined in a thick coating of dust were lit up brightly.

"It's amazing."

Draco followed her gaze out over the hundreds of deep plush velvet seats covered in dust and reaching as far back into the gloom as they can see. The gold of the cherubs, nymphs and dozens of other mystical creatures that bedecked the walls glistened through their clothing of dust.

"Why would you hide a place like this?"

Draco had a distinctly uneasy feeling as he edged closer to Ginny to try and persuade her to leave.

"No idea, but obviously they had a reason so let's just leave… now Marlow."

Ignoring him again Ginny leant against the edge of the stage behind the curtain and ran a hand through it leaving trails of dark purple in the dust. Moving away from it she danced across the edge of the stage with her arms outstretched, spinning like a little girl with her head lowered leaving her crimson curls to whip around her head.

Draco watched her with a raised eyebrow, unable to shake his feeling of uneasiness off he felt goose bumps trial across his bare skin and he felt the fine hairs along the back of his neck and his arms stand on end.

"Come on Marlow we're leaving."

Ginny was about to tease him about being scared when she saw the serious look on his face and she allowed her own apprehension to surface. Shuddering she darted towards him, tripping over a slight bump in the stage in her haste and sprawling forwards so she barrelled into his chest and knocked them both backwards into the huge square hole now cut into the centre of the stage.

Luckily for Ginny Draco broke her fall, unluckily for Draco the concrete ground broke his fall.

"Fuck fuck fuck."

Ginny had been knocked out cold for a few seconds from the fall, now she leaned up off Draco and shook her fuzzy head trying to clear her vision. Her arms were trembling as they held her up from either side of Draco's head and when her vision finally cleared she sat up shakily and ran a hand through her hair. She winced and pulled her hand away quickly when she felt wetness on her scalp, blood covered her hand where she had hit her head on the floor and she felt dizzy touching it.

"Smart move, Marlow."

Ginny turned to look down at Draco who was whiter than his hair and sweating profusely underneath the dirt, dust and blood smeared over his face. The blood she knew was hers and also from a small cut across his left cheekbone just below his eye and the state his white shirt was in it was evident the floor was a lot dirtier than his face.

"Oh shut up I didn't know it was there."

He glared at her and slowly raised himself to a sitting position, gritting his teeth against the pain that shot through his arm which he seemed to have wrenched a little out of place.

"How do we get out of here?"

He shook his head as he took a quick survey of the room, assessing their options which were very few.

"I dunno; help me up while I think."

Ginny lowered herself gingerly onto her knees and helped Draco manoeuvre himself onto his knees and then up onto his feet, scowling down at the dirt covering his designer trousers. Once he was on his feet and leaning heavily against a wall to try and assess the damage done to his body Ginny brushed dust off herself and glared moodily at the damage to her outfit. She wondered if Crystianna would make her pay for the ruined clothes before deciding she probably wouldn't notice and setting about getting more comfortable in them.

Ripping off the bottom of her t-shirt and baring her flat freckled midriff she tied it around her hand which she had just noticed was bleeding a lot. Tying the bottom of her t-shirt in a knot at her left side she winced when some of the dirt from her trousers caught in the cuts lacerating her other hand when she bent to dust herself off again. Her faded jeans, which were artfully ripped all over the place, were now almost in shreds around her legs leaving them on clear show and making her glad she'd shaved them the day before as she ripped the jeans off into shorts.

"I'd say the best way out is back the way we came."

Ginny looked over at Draco who looked much more like his normal impassive self now he'd calmed down and realised he wasn't that badly injured.

"And just how exactly are we going to do that genius?"

He ignored her taunting tone and moved to stand under what was now very obviously a trapdoor. Estimating the distance he made a few lightening calculations in his head and dug his wand out of his pocket, which mercifully hadn't broken.

"I'm going to levitate you up and then you can help me up."

Ginny stared at him for a moment then nodded and he was slightly taken aback by how trusting she was. Crystianna had put her life in danger with him before but never given him her life to toy with, and he knew that if he dropped her now at the speed the levitating spell worked at she'd be dead the second she hit the floor.

Ginny went to stand besides him under the trapdoor and braced herself as he directed his wand at her and said the words for the incantation slowly and clearly. Feeling herself rise up into the air she tried her best to stay still to help him along, she felt a wonderful sense of calm at being in his control yet all the same she was glad when she could reach the edge of the floor and begin to pull herself up.

Sprawling forwards, face first in the dust of the stage she lay there for a moment catching her breath, the dust billowing around her as she panted. Swallowing against the dryness of her throat she turned to lean over the edge of the trapdoor where Draco was impatiently tapping his foot against the damp floor and glaring up at her for taking so long. Mumbling under her breath at him she repeated his incantation and watched as he began to rise into the air.

Unfortunately he was holding his arm at a crooked angle because of the pain which threw the spell off balance and had him trembling wildly in the air. Biting her lip when he almost plummeted back down Ginny made a split second decision and tossed her wand away across the stage, throwing herself forward to catch Draco's outstretched arm before he could fall. Gripping him tightly, her long nails digging into his skin she hauled him up towards her, sweat running over her face and blurring her mascara into her eyes as she crawled backwards pulling him up with her until they both collapsed exhausted onto the dusty stage.

"Ha! Saved your life!"

Wriggling out from under him Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and darted across the stage to retrieve her fallen wand before heading back to the door.

"Well since the alarms didn't go off I assume we're fine lighting our wands to get back."

Rolling his eyes at her Draco pulled himself up to his feet and waved his wand at his clothes, restoring them to their previous pristine condition before following Ginny out through the door.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOUR, I'M DISGUSTED WITH THE LOT OF YOU! ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF DELINQUENTS I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED IT'S A DISGRACE! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T EXPELL THE LOT OF YOU, JUST BE GLAD I'M ONLY TAKING AWAY ALL YOUR PRIVILEGES UNTIL THE END OF TERM AND ALL FUTURE FIELD TRIPS ARE CANCELLED!"

The Principle had been rambling on in this general direction for the past hour and everyone assembled in the Main Hall were now discretely blocking him out as he continued to roar as loud as he could at them. The theatre the college had gone to visit had been furious about the damage caused by the sprinkles and the small fire and had insisted the college pay for everything to stop them going to the press about how unruly the students were which would result in a lot of very angry very influential parents bawling _him_ out. Needless to say he had been gibbering with rage when he had mounted the stage to deliver his speech and was now close to a coronary, his huge round face distorted and bright red like a squashed tomato as spit flew in all directions along with his words.

Used to his tirades ninety nine per cent of the students and at least half of the staff, were ignoring him, some reading magazines folded into tiny squares, some chattering away quietly and some daydreaming peacefully. Finally he seemed to run out of things to call them and he halted, his large barrel chest heaving beneath his robes as he mobbed his sweating face with a handkerchief and dismissed them all.

"Do you know who set the alarms off?"

Ginny shrugged as Vanessa and Elijah joined her and Draco on their way to the canteen for dinner. Ginny shot a glance at Vanessa who was busy smirking at Elijah and fluttering her long lashes at him suggestively.

"I can imagine you two were too busy to even notice the alarms until the sprinklers set off."

Winking Elijah slapped Vanessa's backside, kissed Ginny full on the mouth and clapped Draco on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowds to be first in the canteen. Rolling her eyes Ginny paused when she saw a pair of rather geeky boys surrounded by girls who she was sure didn't even know their names. One of the girl had their hand on the closets boys chest and was gazing up at him raptly as he spoke; she had a feeling who was behind the alarms and sure enough, turning around she saw the Principle marching up the corridor flanked by a dozen angry teachers who had a mountain of paperwork to fill in about the trip. The girls scattered instantly and the two boys suddenly looked a lot less confident when they turned to see who was approaching.

Ginny laughed along with the rest of the crowd and continued on through the doors to where Draco, Vanessa and Elijah were loudly holding court at the centre of the loudest, most crowded table. Dropping into the seat saved for her she pulled a slice of chicken breast towards her and tipped half a dozen baby new potatoes onto her plate as the conversation, pranks and teasing flowed effortlessly around her. She never spoke much at meal times; she was happier to observe.

She glanced up when a large tawny owl landed next to her plate and dropped a carefully rolled up letter tied with a pink ribbon into her lap. Unrolling it she glanced through, noticing Crystianna was getting rather restless being away from her life and catching sight of the demanding '_contact me soon_' at the bottom.

"What's that Crys?"

Ginny surveyed it for a moment before screwing up the lesson and tossing it into one of the nearby fires where it sizzled loudly for a moment before curling up.

"Nothing."

Ginny turned back to her food and took another mouthful before being drawn into a loud argument about whether the Muggle movie or the stage play of Phantom of the Opera was better.

* * *

**im no muggle** – they will get together eventually I promise

**Anonymous…for now** – thanks, summary was changed so maybe its better

**CatStar14** – thanks a lot, it's so annoying when they hate each other in the first chapter and two chapters later they're so in love

**Bon-Bon Wright** – I'm not good enough to write my own songs, thanks for the review though glad you like it other than that

**MiAmor434** – he'll find out sooner or later I promise

**Nickel** – thanks and thanks again

**MoonlightPrincess** – you always manage to say the wrong thing at the wrong time don't you, and then spend hours cursing yourself for doing it, thanks for the review


	7. I See You In A Different Light

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'I See You In A Different Light' by Jodeci

I'm very very sorry for my dreadfully late updates but I've had exams and now I've got to research Renaissance architecture for English Literature and Harry Potter (surprise surprise) for an English Language project and start a thousand word essay for Psychology so I've only just managed to squeeze in some writing time. Anyway thanks to all my lovely faithful reviewers all are answered at the end as usual, enjoy.

**Chapter Seven – I See You In A Different Light**

I see you in a different light  
Candlelight  
Moonlight  
I see you in a different way  
Through different eyes  
And it's so nice  
We were just friends  
That's how it started  
You told me your secrets  
And I told you mine  
You were always there  
With a shoulder to lean on  
Every time  
Now something's changed  
Nothing's the same  
No, no  
You're here beside me

And I see you in a different light  
Candlelight  
Moonlight  
I see you in a different way  
Through different eyes  
And it's so nice  
I see you like I've never seen you before  
The way I wanna see you much more  
Oh, tonight  
Tonight  
I see you in a different light

You are the one I  
I'd always turn to  
The one I could talk to, baby  
The one I could trust  
Who would ever dream  
We would be here together  
Making love  
The sweetest surprise  
Has come to my life  
That you're here  
Beside me

I see you in a different light  
Candlight  
Moonlight  
I see you in a different way  
Through different eyes  
And it's so nice  
I see you like I've never seen you before  
The way I wanna see you much more  
Oh tonight  
Tonight  
I see you in a different light

When did your kisses get so sweet, baby  
And it's such a sweet surprise to me  
To look into your eyes  
And see you in a different light  
In a different light  
Candlight  
Moonlight  
I see you in a different way  
In a different light  
It's so nice  
I see you like I've never seen you before  
The way I wanna see you much more  
Baby  
Tonight

"You and Draco are spending a lot of time together."

Ginny froze with her hand halfway towards a rack of clothes before shrugging and continuing to rifle through the dresses.

"Malfoy? I suppose, is there something wrong with that?"

Keeping her gaze fixed on a rather ugly brown dress in front of her Ginny ignored the look she knew Vanessa had just sent her from her place on the other side of the rail.

"I guess not, I did always wonder about you two though."

The dress slowly dropped off the hanger Ginny was holding and drooped to the floor. Ginny quickly knelt down to hide her face as she scooped it up and shoved it haphazardly onto the hanger.

"Nothing to wonder about."

Chancing a glance up she found Vanessa watching her curiously over the rail and she hurriedly grabbed a handful of dresses and sauntered over to the dressing rooms to avoid her friend's questions. Ripping the curtain rather viciously along the rail she was rewarded by the whole lot collapsing in front of her. She quickly fixed it with a wave of her wand and set about trying on the dresses, all the while mumbling to herself about ridiculous notions appearing out of nothing in people's heads.

CRACK

Ginny fell backwards against the wooden side of the dressing room clutching her chest as Crystianna appeared in front of her and smoothed over the silk of her skirt as she surveyed Ginny in a pile on the floor gasping for breath coolly.

"You're on the floor."

If Ginny hadn't already noticed she made no inclination that she had heard now as she continued to gape at Crystianna.

"You're here…"

Crystianna raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and nodded, something like amusement flickering in her cold eyes.

"You've been ignoring my letters." Ginny made a noise at the back of her throat but Crystianna ignored her and continued. "But never mind I haven't got long I just wanted to ensure you had entirely ruined me yet."

Ginny blushed, realising she was only in her French knickers, matching lace bra and a pair of battered old black Converse with a pile of expensive dresses in her lap.

"I'll make contact soon."

And she was gone as quickly as she appeared leaving Ginny staring at the other side of the dressing room before quickly getting to her feet and pulling on the first dress she could lay her hands on. Made of a heavy dark purple velvet material it plunged down at the back with a large slit from her right shoulder to her left hip showing off most of her navel and plenty of smooth freckled cleavage.

Spinning around in front of the mirror just outside her dressing room she glanced at Vanessa to see her opinion and found her chatting to her boyfriend and a tall blond-haired boy in a dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of low-slung black jeans held up by a heavy leather belt. She hurriedly darted back into the dressing room hoping they hadn't seen her and was already zipping up a charming turquoise dress which only had one strap and exposed her left shoulder when Vanessa ripped back the curtain.

"Gorgeous, now choose one quickly these two here are taking us to dinner."

For some reason Ginny found it impossible to meet Draco's eyes and she slid the curtain shut between them so she could change. Slipping into her jeans and black vest top she was pulling on her dark emerald green top with elbow length sleeves that fell off her shoulders when Vanessa once again pulled open the curtain and hauled her out, grabbing the dresses she marched off, calling over her shoulder which one Ginny wanted.

"The green one."

Ginny avoided Draco's eye as she followed Elijah and Vanessa long the racks of expensive clothes towards the check out desk. As they paused waiting for Vanessa to return the dresses to the rail Draco leaned in towards Ginny, his hand on her bare elbow and his nose pressing against her temple as his breath tickled her ear. Ginny shuddered, wishing she'd washed her hair that morning instead of taking an extra hour in bed and shoving it up in a sloppy bun.

"You looked better in the purple one."

Turning to look at him she found he had already marched over to Elijah and was dragging him out of the shop to wait for the girls while Vanessa gave her a knowing look.

"What did he say?"

Ginny shrugged and held the green and purple dresses up to the light. Resolutely ignoring Vanessa she shoved the green one back onto the rack and slung the purple one over her arm.

"I'm buying it because I like it."

Vanessa shrugged and gave her an innocent look as Ginny handed over the money for the dress and waited for it to be packed neatly into the box and given to her.

"Sure Crys keep telling yourself that." Ginny gave her a filthy look and grabbed the box from the cashier before practically running out of the shop.

Vanessa caught up with her as they reached the waiting boys across the road staring into the window of a Quidditch shop.

"You and I both know, Crystianna Marlow, that if his opinion meant nothing to you… you'd have bought both those dresses not just the one he'd chosen."

Elbowing her sharply in the ribs Ginny plastered a grin to her face as the boys spotted them and made their way through the crowds towards them.

* * *

"You know, you've been picking at that food for about half an hour; if you weren't sure it was dead before then it definitely is now darling."

Ginny jumped and looked up at Vanessa who was smirking at her over her own mostly empty plate as Ginny hastily dropped the fork she had been prodding at her food with half-heartedly all night.

"Not really hungry."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her and titled her head pointedly towards Draco; Ginny kicked her hard on the ankle under the table and shook her head. Vanessa sighed and placed her knife and fork together, dropping her napkin daintily onto her plate and placing her hand on Elijah's thigh.

"Well we're off, have fun kiddies."

Ginny shot Vanessa a poisonous look as she dragged a thoroughly disgruntled Elijah off as he eyed the remains of his food still on his plate. Ginny turned warily to look at Draco who was signalling a waiter to pay for their food. Once it was taken care of he turned to look at Ginny who was gulping down the rest of her wine and who had propped up her feet on the seat next to him.

"So what do you fancy doing?"

Ginny cocked her head to one side and studied him as a thought curled into her mind and she smirked, expecting him to hate it.

"How about we go into Muggle London and see a movie."

He studied her for a moment with a totally blank face before grinning and getting to his feet, downing the last of his drink and tugging on his jacket leaving a gaping Ginny staring after him as he made his way towards the door. Scrambling to her feet and grabbing her own jacket she darted after him and out of the front doors where he was standing in the rain besides a Muggle cab with the door open waiting for her.

"Come on then let's go see what's on."

Throughout the ride into the centre of Muggle London, where the Muggles that bustled backwards and forwards past the cab were mostly couples or young clubbers, Ginny kept her gaze fixed on the window, enraptured by everything Muggle. Draco found this highly amusing and proceeded to tease her mercilessly about it all the way into the cinema, while they purchased their tickets and popcorn ("How much! I sure hope there's large difference between Muggle money and our money!") and while they found their seats.

"Alright it's not that funny. And if you aren't interested in anything Muggle what about that stack of magazines your mother would definitely not like to see under your bed. I'm pretty sure they're Muggle."

Draco shot her a side-on glance but refrained from answering when the lights went down and the smattering of conversation around the room gradually faded. The adverts blazed onto the screen and Ginny wriggled down in her seat excitedly, propping her feet up on the headrest of the empty seat in front of her and munching happily on a handful of popcorn just that second stolen from the box in Draco's lap.

The film was some kind of sadistic horror/comedy and Ginny spent half the film cowering down with her knees up to her nose and the other half roaring with laughter while Draco watched the entire thing impassively, more interested in Ginny's reactions than the actual film.

When the demon things that were rampaging across the screen were seen up close for the first time Ginny let out a muffled shriek and leapt at Draco, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around one of his until he determined it was safe for her to look.

"You picked this film on purpose."

Laughing at her as she once again buried her face in her hands to hide from the screen he shook his head and glanced at his watch, studying the screen for a moment he wondered idly how they had managed the special effects without any magic. It really was amazing how far behind wizards were to Muggles in relation to technology.

When the film eventually ended Ginny was curled into his shoulder with her hands clinging to his arm, which by the way was extremely numb by now, and one of her legs over his nearest knee. Releasing him she stretched and sat up instantly while he wriggled his numb fingers and winced at the pins and needles stabbing at his arm.

Ginny was already dissecting the storyline, characters and settings by the time he had begun to move out of his seat and he grunted and nodded his way through her speech all the way out of the cinema to hail a cab. By now Ginny was starving and sincerely regretting leaving all her food earlier, Draco seemed to pick up on this as he told the driver to stop off at somewhere good to eat.

He pulled up outside a greasy looking kebab shop and Draco was all set to tell him to move on but Ginny was already out of the cab and darting through the rain into the building. Draco stared after her curiously; Crystianna Marlow would never eat at a place like that, before shrugging and paying the driver and following her in.

* * *

"No I swear that was the chat up line; '_You know what penguins do when they're cold? They huddle. Wanna be penguins?_'."

Draco threw his head back and laughed as Ginny took a sip of her Coca Cola from its polystyrene cup and took another huge mouthful of her kebab. Draco finally stopped laughing and shook his head, taking a bite of his own kebab and leaning back in his seat to watch Ginny. Her face was flushed from laughing and her eyes sparkled with mirth, something he was seeing less and less lately. She had a spot of chilli sauce on her chin and without thinking he reached out a lazy hand and wiped it away with his thumb. Ginny froze and stared at him with her fork piled high halfway to her mouth, she grinned at him and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth in case there was any more.

They finished their meal soon after that, the easy banter flowing between them back to normal now as they chattered the entire cab ride back to the school where they paid the driver and weaved their way rather unsteadily up to the front door. Draco walked Ginny to her room and she turned in the doorway with a mischievous look in her eye; having already performed a spell to clean her mouth and teeth after the kebab just in case she was feeling just tipsy enough to be able to blame the drink tomorrow if anything happened.

"I had a good time."

He grinned at her and leaned sideways against the doorframe as he watched her eyeing him nervously.

"Yeah me too."

His smile had faded now and he seemed to be deep in thought as he watched her, his eyes unmoving and fixed on her own so she couldn't break the contact even if she'd wanted to. It seemed to take an extraordinary amount of time for his lips to meet hers and when they finally touched electricity shot through every inch of her bringing her to life against him as one hand lazily dropped to her lower back to gently but firmly dig his fingers into her flesh and the other held them up against the doorframe.

Pulling away they stared at each other for a moment before Ginny took a hurried step back and, bidding him goodnight, slammed the door in his face. Somewhere among the flurry of emotions and thoughts that had cascaded down on her in the midst of their kiss a realisation had hit her like a forklift truck; he thought she was Crystianna. If anything could have been developing it would all be for her, not for Ginny.

Ginny didn't like to admit to herself how that actually made her feel so she buried it inside and shook away her confusion as she readied herself for bed. Studying herself in her mirror from every angle she tried to discern any differences between herself and Crystianna but there were none; they were exact replicas of each other at least superficially and Ginny collapsed into bed an hour later feeling miserable and thoroughly disheartened.

* * *

**im no muggle** – I'm afraid there isn't really any secret with the hidden stage, but there are plans for it in the future don't you worry. I'm terribly sorry for my late updates but I've had fourteen exams to revise and sit for so I was too mentally drained to write afterwards. But there's only two weeks left of college and then I get eight weeks off so expect more updates sooner. The alarm going off distracted everyone so they weren't noticed by their absence which is lucky for them

**Chantal J** – here's your update sorry for the long wait

**MoonlightPrincess** – you've gotta love ruining Draco's clothes, one it means there's more of him showing and two it pisses him off hehehe

**Nickel** – thanks very much I hope you enjoy it, I'm writing it at midnight watching Cliffhanger after trekking around town all day, now that's dedication for you! Computers are awful when they decide to die on you, I spent two hours on a Law essay and it crashed while saving it so I lost everything. Enjoy


	8. Autumn's Monologue

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Autumn's Monologue' by From Autumn to Ashes

A rather quick update for me but what can I say, I randomly got inspired hurrah. Not much further to go on this one so enjoy while you can. As always thank you for any reviews all of which are answered at the end

**Chapter Eight** – **Autumn's Monologue**

Oh why cant I be what you need  
A new improved version of me  
But I'm nothing so good  
No I'm nothing  
Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
Of violence of love and of sorrow  
I beg for just one more tomorrow  
Where you hold me down fold me in  
Deep deep deep in the heart of your sins I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me, you don't

Here I'm in between darkness and light  
Bleached and blinded by these nights

Where I'm tossing and tortured 'til dawn  
By you, visions of you then you're gone  
The shock lifts the red from my face  
When I hear someone's taking my place  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel  
When all, all that I did was for you

I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me you don't

I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me you don't...

I break in two over you  
I break in two over you, over you  
I break in two  
I would break in two for you  
Now you see me  
Now you don't  
Now you need me  
Now you don't

The dance had been going on for at least three hours when Ginny and her friends had arrived and it was now into the early hours of the morning with no sign of the revelry ceasing. Ginny had danced her feet off and drunk a lot more than her fair share when she finally staggered out of the crowd pulsating on the dance floor and fell into her seat next to Draco who was taking a time-out. She felt a slight twinge of guilt when she remember she had a ball to attend the next evening but she was having too much fun to care for long as she glanced at Draco.

His hair was dripping and dark silver with sweat and his white shirt was drenched and sticking to him with it as he took another gulp of his beer, watching her as she sat down and quickly downed the rest of her alcohol. Grinning at him she whipped up her long-sleeved red sweater to expose a black tank top studded to form the words; _Remember My Name, You'll Be Screaming It Later_, before she twisted her hair up in her hand into a knot and took a mouthful of Vanessa's cocktail on the table next to her. Getting to her feet she felt an icily hot hand burning into her arm and she turned back to look at Draco who raised an eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the Ladies, want to accompany me I'm not quite sure I can manage it on my own."

He smirked at her and she grinned before disappearing through the crowds towards the toilets at the side of the dance floor. Seeing the long snaking queue outside the Ladies toilets she stopped and huffed irritably. There was another set of toilets close by in the restricted section of the college and she made in instant decision, ducking back through the crowds and creeping around a pillar past the teachers who were guarding the doors and into the dark corridor beyond.

Turning a corner she had time to glimpse the toilets at the end of the corridor she was knocked sideways into a room next to her, a hand instantly gripping her arm as a few muttered words locked the door and placed a Silencing Charm on the room. Startled Ginny backed away and rubbed at her arm where her captor's nails had scratched her skin. Silence pressed against her ears from inside the room as shrieks and screams shattered the calm on the other side of the door.

Squinting she could just make out a blurred figure standing in front of the doorway and she froze, her muscles tensed just in case. Reaching out for her wand she let out a hiss of disappointment when she clearly saw it sat quite happily on the table next to her empty glass. In her moment of distraction her captor had a hand closed over her mouth and a painfully tight grip on her waist.

"_I've told you before, Miss Marlow, you shouldn't have come back_."

A thrill of fear ran through Ginny and she stood terrified, all her strength and bravery gone at the sound of a voice she had never heard yet felt as familiar as her own. She thought of running to her door but she was clamped too hard against him. When she felt his hand running down low against her navel her anger cut through her panic and she bit hard down on his finger forcing him to release his grip on her mouth as blood seeped between her lips almost choking her.

She struggled to escape but he still had a tight grasp on her waist as he cursed her under his breath for his bleeding fingers. Driving her elbow back as hard as she could at his ribs she threw back her head feeling it come into contact with something with a satisfying crunch. He ducked down away from her and she gave him a well-placed knee in the groin for the hell of it and finally he released her, she raced towards the door, kicking his hand away as he reached for her.

Throwing open the window of the door she threw herself through it and collapsed outside on the floor, knowing she only had a few seconds at most she was on her feet in an instant and racing down the pitch black corridor towards the sounds of the confused shouts issuing from the hall where the dance was being held. She slammed hard into the wall as she tried to turn a corner too fast and she felt a hand on her shoulder as she spun around. His cold hands chilled her skin as he held her down, his breath burning her ear as he whispered harsh words at her, his knee wriggling between her legs to manoeuvre them apart. She swung her free arm to punch him as hard as she could, kicking him of her and scrambling on down the corridor.

Slipping she felt the cold floor beneath her body and she froze, listening to the footsteps echoing around her and she sat up quickly. She scrambled to her feet and paused, listening as running footsteps surrounded her. She spun in a full circle but it was too dark to see anything as she heard the noise again but this time a lot closer. Her head hurt where she had hit the wall and her right side ached where she had fallen. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself enough to picture where she was, there was a door to her left. Turning she caught sight of her tormentor with his legs astride right in front of the door leading to her freedom.

Running as quickly as she could she threw herself down on the floor just as he reached for her, she slid neatly through his legs. Turning over she stared dazedly at him for a moment before clambering to her feet and racing down the corridor towards the dance just in time to slam hard into someone. Beating at his chest with her fists as the lights flickered on she took a moment to take in his face and the halo of silver hair framing his handsome face as he held onto her despite her still frantically flailing arms. Finally realising it was him she froze before whipping around to look for her attacker. No one. Shivering she let Draco lead her back to where the rest of the party-goers were Apparating home.

* * *

Ginny was decidedly pissed off.

She had on her sexiest dress which was low cut at the front and the back with a huge split up the side and she still hadn't managed to make Draco pay her any proper attention. Sure every male in the room, from gawking thirteen year olds to leering eighty year olds, watching her every move but it irritated and upset her that even looking her most alluring and seductive she couldn't get that one person to notice her. If she hadn't seen the evidence in front of her right now she would have sworn he was gay.

But the busty amazing blonde that had whipped him away from her the second they had set foot in the room and had remained glued to him all evening was definitely not a man, much to her disappointment. Seeing the blonde move away from Draco and off in the direction of the Ladies Ginny estimated she had about five minutes while she queued to bollock her escort. Crossing the room she slid in next to him and glared at the side of his face she could see as he kept his gaze on the colourful kaleidoscope of the dance floor.

"I thought you were here to protect me from these perverted heads of society." She hissed into his ear as she forced a smile at a passing overweight man who was leering quite openly at her cleavage. "Not prance around with slappers wearing no knickers."

Lifting up the blonde's champagne glass she curled her lip distastefully at the fuchsia pink lipstick plastered around the rim before throwing back her head and draining the glass. When Draco didn't even bother to look at her never mind answer she narrowed her eyes at him and 'accidentally' stomped one of her three-inch high heeled shoes as hard as she could on his foot. Hissing in pain he turned and glowered at her and she gave him a sickly sweet smile and got to her feet as the blonde emerged from the crowd, her gaudy dress standing out against those swirling around her as she gracefully placed herself in the chair Ginny had just vacated. Draco glanced up as Ginny circled him and leant over to whisper in his ear on his other side;

"Fine. You wanna play the hard way then so be it; I invented this game."

Grabbing his full glass of champagne she knocked it back with one swallow and slammed it none-too-gently down on the table in front of him. Turning she whistled loudly at a group of boys their age who were huddled near the drinks table laughing and chattering loudly; smiling coyly she crooked her finger at the best looking one, beckoning him over. Whispering seductively into his ear the boy smirked at her and slowly coiled his hand around her waist, signalling a waiter and quickly giving him a request.

Perching on the edge of the table and raising her right leg, so the thigh-high split fell open to reveal her smooth lily-white legs, she quickly unwrapped the thin straps that wrapped around her legs to her knees. After removing bother shoes she dropped them onto the floor next to Draco who narrowed his eyes at her as the music ground to a halt instantly followed by the applauding crowd as the conductor amplified his voice with a flick of his wand.

"Now we have a great treat, a dance rarely played because of its complexities we have a couple willing to try their luck before you all."

Catching on to Ginny's plan as she took the hand the youth held out to her, Draco snapped his fingers at a passing waiter and harshly ordered a double whiskey.

Ginny allowed herself to be swept through the crowd and into the wide open space at the centre of the dance floor where the rest of the crowd had moved away to give them space. Ginny took up her position, one hand held by the youth who had loosened his tie and removed his jacket, and the other at her right side. Her legs were astride with her right foot pointed to the side slightly and her head facing right but lowered as the lights dimmed. The steady, sexy insistent beat began and a bright spotlight lit up the couple as Ginny snapped her head and body towards the youth, her right hand jumping to his shoulder and her lower body arching towards his as his hand jerked to her waist to sweep her across the dance floor. Pulsing red lights flickered around the dance floor as miniature white fairy-lights circled around them keeping exactly in time with their movements.

The dance was a lot longer than most and generally consisted of the pair gyrating against each other and other such seductive moves, and as Ginny dropped quickly to squat at the floor before slowly arching back up, her behind rubbing the entire length of his legs and crotch as she rose again. Spinning her around by the waist he dropped down until his nose was almost touching the silk at her navel and she threw her head and shoulders back, eyes closed as he rose to his full height again and pulled her back against him.

Spinning her out at arms length, their fingers still interlocked as he spun her back smoothly against him, her right leg hooking over his hip automatically and her dress falling almost entirely away from her thigh in the process. Dropping her down in a dip he swung her in a semi-circle as he lifted her, their faces were inches away from each other when she was brought back up, her ruffled locks had escaped their loose bun and tumbled over her shoulders and into her face as the pair rocked their lower bodies in opposite rhythm against each other.

Draco's eyes had been steadily getting narrower and narrower as the dance continued around the dance floor, their moves of the moment playing out mere metres from him as his grip got tighter on the empty whiskey glass clutched in his hand. As the music ended and the dancing pair's lips touched briefly his hand tightened reflexively on the glass and it shattered sending shards of glass flying in all directions and making nearly every female at the table shriek and duck.

A dozen waitresses surged forward towards him to clean up the mess Draco watched over their shoulders a the youth kissed Ginny's hand and made his way to the Men's Room, another youth taking his place almost instantly and whisking Ginny back into the crowds once more filling the floor to dance. Ignoring the tittering waitresses Draco grabbed the fresh glass one was offering and downed the triple whiskey without so much as a glance at what was in it.

"You know some people keep to the tradition that you should smash two more things to break the spell of bad luck."

Draco ignored the crone shoehorned into a rhinestone dress and plastered in so much makeup she'd sink like stone if she was dropped into a pool sitting across from him and snapped at a waitress to bring him another whiskey. The blonde had her arms crossed over her chest and a sullen expression on her face as she surveyed Draco's stony expression and the ever growing number of glasses before him as he watched Ginny's dancing progress through almost every young male at the ball.

"Well since Draco's heart just broke we only need one more thing."

The crone stared at her for a moment in confusion before turning back to loudly stick her oar into another conversation at the next table. Slamming down his once more empty glass Draco got to his feet and shoved his way in front of a youth about to take Ginny's hand. Allowing him to tug her back onto the dance floor Ginny cowered at the icy look on his face and the blankness in his eyes and just for a second she wondered if she'd gone too far. And then he opened his big fat mouth and anger replaced any apologies she might have been about to make.

"You made a complete spectacle of yourself."

Her face hardened even as his grip on her hand and waist tightened painfully as he caught sight of the slavering youths still watching her.

"Really."

She could smell the whiskey on his breath but she felt no fear that he might hurt her in his half-drunken state. Harshly spinning her back out and yanking her back against him so she slammed into his body almost knocking the breath out of her.

"You looked like a common tart out there and if I didn't know any better I'd swear you're going to act like one later with those uneducated morons over there."

He jerked his head at the youths and anger bubbled up inside her, she tried valiantly to wriggle free of his strong grip but his own anger gave him almost inhuman strength and he jerked her back against him.

"Fuck you!" She hissed into his ear before he spun her around again. "You were the one with your hand so far down that blonde's cheap dress anyone could have mistaken your fingers for her toes."

His face froze even more than when the dance began if that was possible and she flinched back in his embrace.

"I was making a show." He seethed through his teeth. "Her father worked with my father, I was getting information."

Ginny saw the logic in his words but her anger refused to abate and there was still the matter of the things he had said to her. Revolving on the spot with him she glared him poisonously in the eye.

"Maybe so but there was no need for the things you said."

His anger overrode his sense and his mouth took over before his brain could engage, at least that's what he told himself repeatedly in the ten minutes after he spoke;

"Well if you hadn't acted like a whore, I wouldn't have had reason to call one."

There was a loud resounding crack as her hand made contact with his face leaving a stinging red mark across his pale cheek and complete silence throughout the room as she wrenched free of his grasp and raced out of the room, not even bothering to stop and grab her shoes and shawl on her way out. The occupants of the halls were rather disturbed to see a beautiful red-head in a blood-red dress racing past them bare-foot with tears streaking makeup down her face as she tore through the building and emerged into the pouring rain of the night.

She was much too upset to Apparate properly, she would end up in Cleveland, so she dashed out into the traffic and hurriedly hailed a passing cab, which mercifully screeched to a halt. Gibbering out the name of the school she sat back against the seat and hugged her knees to her chest, shivering madly as her soaked hair spilled over her deathly pale face and dripped water in a steady puddle on the seat. Normally the driver would have had something to say about it but the girl looked so stricken he could only assume someone must have died so he left her be.

Draco had followed Ginny out into the rain and stood now letting the cold water turn his shirt see-through as it plastered his hair to his head. He watched her get into the taxi and he breathed a sigh of relief before Apparating back to the school to wait at the door for her. As he had predicted the driver became rather less understanding when he realised the girl didn't have any money to cover the rather extensive bill and it was only when Draco emerged from the darkness of the porch and plied him with twice the amount he needed did his manners return and he apologised to Ginny for his behaviour and her loss.

Draco took Ginny by the arm and led her in through the doors and out of the driving rain, pulling her through the empty corridors he shoved her into her room and locked the door behind them. Once they were in she jerked away from him and collapsed into a chair sobbing.

"Leave me alone!" She moaned burying her face in her hands.

It had hit her in the cab on the way home how bad her behaviour had been and she was too embarrassed to face anyone now least of all Draco sodding Malfoy.

"Stop being pathetic." He snapped. She groaned and her sobs doubled.

"You said it yourself I looked and acted like a damn whore. I feel so stupid."

His face softened and he knelt down before her, his hands on her elbows and his chest pressed against her knees.

"I'm sorry I said those things. You didn't deserve that, I should have told you what I was doing."

Struck by the sincerity in his voice she stopped crying and looked up at him through the tangles of her hair, swiping at her face she streaked black mascara over her freckled cheeks making her look down-right adorable. She had never looked more alluring and he felt heat stirring in his loins as his gaze fixed on her huge tear-filled eyes gazing back almost fearfully at him.

"You didn't have to tell me what you were doing; I'm not your keeper. And even if you did just want her for sex, it's none of my business."

His grip tightened on her elbows and his anger resurfaced almost instantly at the hint of spite in her voice.

"No, you're right it isn't."

Her eyes darkened and she got quickly to her feet, knocking him onto his backside on the floor as she stepped over him to stand in the middle of her room.

"Indeed. Now if you please you're ruining my carpet by dripping on it." Stretching out her arm she pointed at the door. "Please leave."

Getting slowly to his feet he took a step towards her so quickly she found herself taking one back.

"What if I don't want to?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her arm and crossed to the door, unlocking it and pulling open before turning back to him.

"I don't think it really matters what you want."

Crossing the room to stand before her he gently closed the door and turned the key in the lock once more, lowering his face towards hers until his lips were almost touching her ear.

"And what happens if what I want is the same as what you want?"

Her breathing was rapidly increasing and she hurriedly stepped around him to giver herself room to breathe and collect her thoughts as he watched her, his face entirely serious.

"How the hell would you know what I want?"

Her anger was rising again at his assumption and she hated the fact that he could work her up so easily with the slightest amount of effort.

"Because I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, you can't hide from me and you know it; that's what scares you."

Ignoring the tingling of her body at his words glowered at him.

"Don't you dare think you can pull that crap on me, I'm not one of your easy lays like that blonde."

Rage darkened his eyes and he took two swift steps, slamming her back against the wall and pinning her there with his body, his hands on either side of her head. Before either of them knew what was happening he was kissing her with such ferocity her passion instantly ignited setting fire to his until lust was racing all over her body like liquid fire in her blood warming every inch of her and making her cling to him desperately.

His hands burned through the thin soaking material of her dress as they roamed her back, resting just at the top of her backside as he applied enough pressure there to make her arch her pelvis up against his rapidly hardening length. Their lips were melded together as she dug her nails into his back through his shirt, feeling his muscles working under the sodden material beneath her fingers. Neither of them seemed to feel the need for oxygen as Draco hands moved over her bum and around the sides to stroke her thighs through the silk moulded to her skin. Caught in a sudden onslaught of lust she thrust her hips at him until he groaned, his hands shifting to roughly push her dress to aside by the split on the right side.

Her hands fumbled on his wet zipper until she eventually managed to force it down and free him. He swelled even further in her hand as he finally broke their lips apart to moan into her shoulder as he dropped his forehead down against her neck. Caressing him she gasped for breath, her head thrown back against the wall as his hands slipped over the silk of her knickers as he impatiently tried to work them down her trembling thighs.

Afraid to speak in case she broke the spell of desire she willed him to just break them, she could barely control her hunger for him and her caresses gradually grew more insistent as the silk refused him access to what he craved. Growling he ripped at the elastic, snapping it and forcing a groan of longing out of Ginny at the low guttural moan in his throat when he finally pressed his fingers against her.

Their lips met once more as they both moved their hands to clutch at each other, Ginny to cling to Draco's muscular shoulders and he to grip her backside as he lifted her up against the wall. Securely wrapping her legs firmly around him her warmth pressed against him tantalisingly until he could stand it no more and he drove into her as hard as he could. Tearing her mouth away from his Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy as her nails dug into his flesh through the shirt and the delicious mix of pain in his back and pleasure at his front made Draco groan ever louder.

Their frenzied pairing didn't last long. Both had already been halfway there before he had even entered her and it didn't take long before both had peaked, Draco slumping down onto the floor still inside her and with Ginny cradled in his lap. Exhausted Ginny let her head fall back against the wall, her shoulders slumped against its bracing strength she was already have asleep when she felt Draco move from under her. Withdrawing from inside her he gently set her down on the floor and set about trying to sort his car-wreck of an outfit.

Unable to think of anything to say Ginny watched him standing awkwardly before her and she wondered bitterly if this happened often between Draco and Crystianna when they were drunk. Biting her swollen lip she stared fixedly at the floor, missing the almost imploring look he sent her when he was ready. Hovering in the middle of the room Ginny didn't think to realise that Draco Malfoy never hovered, he would have left or decided to stay but he would never show weakness by remaining undecided. But her still champagne-filled brain wasn't working properly and right now she was concentrating all her efforts on not letting her tears spill over again to notice his plight.

He seemed to come to a decision that included both leaving and comforting her, he bent down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, both cheeks, the tip of her freckled nose and ever so lightly her trembling lips before he quickly left the room, as though by taking his time or looking back he'd never get the courage to go through the door and leave her.

Shaking as much from his display of tender affection towards her as by what had just happened between she got rather unsteadily to her feet and slipped her ruined knickers off along with her dress and strapless bra. Crossing the room she threw them onto the merrily crackling fire as she passed and collapsed into her bed, the cool sheets calming her. She felt briefly dirty by not having a shower but she wanted to keep the feel and smell of him on her for as long as possible even if only while she slept.

* * *

**Chantal J** – not seen the film but I'll take it as a compliment so thanks D

**Calla-ForEvEa** – thanks and here's your next one

**Nickel** – you'll get to see what Crystianna thinks very soon, in the next chapter in fact I hope you like this one while you wait

**JuzElizabeth** – I hurried just for you, well for all my readers actually but hey who's listing names, I hope you like it

**im no muggle** – exams are the education's board of punishing us for hating their schools and colleges damn them. Ah well its over now. He probably was shocked and maybe they started their friendship hating each other who knows? I'll let my readers interpret that bit for themselves


	9. Out Of My Mind

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Out Of My Mind' by James Blunt (I recently bought his album and am in love with it so expect a lot more)

Enjoy my quick updates while you can now my inspiration's back, if it goes again you'll have to keep waiting again. I'm contemplating going to Waterstone's to the midnight releasing of Harry Potter but my friend's all think I'm crazy and way too obsessed ah well never mind. Thanks to all reviewers, they're answered at the end as usual enjoy.

**Chapter Nine** – **Out Of My Mind**

Judging by the look on the organ-grinder  
He'll judge me by the fact that my face don't fit  
It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder  
He's waiting for the day when he gets me  
But I don't need no alibi – I'm a puppet on a string  
I just need this stage to be seen  
We all need a pantomime to remind us what is real  
Hold my eye and know what it means  
I'm out of my mind  
Judging by the look on the organ-grinder  
He'll judge me by the fact that my face don't fit  
It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder  
He's waiting for the day when he gets me  
But I won't be your concubine – I'm a puppet not a whore  
I just need this stage to be seen  
Won't you be a friend of mine to remind me what is real?  
Hold my heart and see that it bleeds  
I'm out of my mind

"I want out."

Crystianna blinked and cocked her head to the side curiously, lifting the delicate china cup to her lips to take a sip of her tea.

"Excuse me?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand back through her hair, most of it was tied back loosely in a long plait but wisps still fell into her eyes making her look enchantingly pretty.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Crystianna surveyed her in silence for a moment, uncrossing her long legs then crossing them again the opposite way. The silence seemed to last forever before she finally spoke;

"And why would you want to do that?"

Ginny bit her lip, a habit she had used a lot recently, and fixed her gaze on her tightly interlocked hands resting in her lap.

"Has something happened?"

Images flickered through Ginny's mind; a blissful face framed by silver hair pressed against hers… hands shaky so badly with need they ripped her knickers away… her own long legs wrapped around a strong back… her hands digging into his back with need… him inside of her.

"Yes it has..."

She opened her mouth to tell Crystianna exactly what had happened but for some reason she couldn't. Her mouth refused to let the words perched on her tongue tumble out and she found herself saying something totally different.

"I was attacked a few nights ago at a party." Crystianna froze in her chair, her fingers tightening their grip on her cup as she nodded for her to continue. "They used your name, they thought I was you and they were going to rape me!"

The fear from the events of that night and her confusion from the events of the last night were causing her voice to rise rather hysterically, especially when Crystianna merely sat there impassively not offering a word of explanation.

"Ginny darling, what did you think I was running away from?"

Ginny gaped at her.

"I'm sorry?"

Crystianna afforded her a rather cool glance.

"When I told you I had to leave town, why did you think I had to leave?"

Ginny's mind seemed to have been frozen as it slowly clicked over what Crystianna was implying.

"I assumed you were going on holiday or something."

Crystianna let out a little laugh and raised an eyebrow at her, her elbow resting on the arm of her chair meaning her hand was held high next to her face as she gestured.

"If I was merely going on holiday would I really need you to take my place?"

Numbness seeped into Ginny's bones, freezing her to her chair and refusing her brain permission to piece together what she was being told so she stared dumbly at her companion.

"I needed someone that could pass as me to be me for a while, until the danger passed."

Anger flooded into Ginny restoring her brain to working order and allowing her tongue freedom to move of its own accord again.

"So wait a moment, you knew these people might come after me."

Crystianna nodded.

"And you didn't think I needed to know about this?"

Crystianna shook her head.

"And you were just going to what? Wait it out til the heat cooled off or if I was killed make your life somewhere else!"

Crystianna nodded;

"That's about the sum of it. You're quite a clever girl you know."

Shaking with anger Ginny made to get to her feet but Crystianna gestured imperiously for her to sit back down again.

"Well who are these nutters you now have after me?"

Crystianna tilted her head to the side and considered her for a moment before sighing and leaning back in her chair, taking another sip of her drink.

"A job gone wrong. We invaded someone's territory that we shouldn't have and they were none too pleased to learn about it on the national news in both the Muggle and the Wizarding world."

Ginny's eyes widened; it must have been something huge to affect both worlds;

"What did you do?"

Sighing Crystianna waved an unconcerned hand in the air and continued to stare up at the ceiling as if totally uninterested in what she was saying.

"We stumbled upon, and threatened to expose by doing so, a conspiracy of the most powerful men in our world to place the leaders of the Muggle world under the Imperious and control them. Of course the Muggles painted it as some terrorists' conspiracy or something." She snorted with laughter. "As if we'd want anything _they_ have to offer. Anyway they decided we had to be threatened to keep our mouths shut and well… I think you can work out the rest."

Ginny was reeling.

"Does Malfoy know about any of this?"

Crystianna shook her head, noting with amusement the use of his last name.

"No he never received any threats, for some reason they thought I was more likely to blab." She smiled wickedly as though she had no idea what gave them that idea. "And anyway his father was one of the men so they didn't think they had anything to worry about there."

Ginny lapsed into silence and sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her rather tepid tea but not even noticing the bad taste as she swallowed. She wanted to get out of this deal, now more than ever, but what if Malfoy was in danger and he didn't know it? There was nothing for it, she'd have to tell him and then get the hell out of there as fast as she could.

"I'm guessing you still want out?"

Ginny stared at Crystianna blankly for a moment, her mind upside down and her emotions in roughly the same state.

"I can see it's difficult for you dear." Ginny could only stare at Crystianna as she patted her hand patronizingly. "How about you stay for now and let me know? Unless I get bored and decide to come back that is."

Ginny still couldn't remember how she had ended up being ushered out of the café and into a cab even as she was now paying the driver and making her way towards her room still deep in thought. By the time she had let herself into her room she had already formed half her speech to tell Draco who she really was.

That was until she opened her door and found him sitting on her bed.

Coming face to face to him made it so much harder for her newly formed resolve to survive. She needed more time to work out what to do and what to say, she couldn't face him yet. He seemed to sense something was wrong when she remained immobile in her doorway with her keys limp in her hand at her side and her eyes fixed on him full of terror and sadness. Getting to his feet he crossed the room quickly and took her face into his hands, his thumbs smoothing over her trembling bottom lip as she stared up at him with tearful eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Now was her time to tell him. Now. She opened her mouth to speak, the words forming on her tongue as concern darkened his silver eyes. No. She shut her mouth and shook her head. A tendril of wavy red hair fell forwards over her nose and he gently tucked it behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose where it had been.

"Sure?"

She nodded, ashamed at herself for taking the coward's way out. He smiled at her and she knew he didn't believe her even as he dropped his head down to kiss her tenderly on the mouth.

* * *

Soaking in the bathtub hours later she was mentally kicking herself once again; how could she have said no! She had just thrown away her chance to tell him, now she'd have to bring it up in the middle of the conversation and it would be even more awkward.

"_Yeah my day's been good how about yours? Oh by the way I've only been posing as your best friend I'm really the only sister of your sworn enemy's best friend. Fancy catching a movie tonight?"_

She snorted and clutched her head in despair. Damn Crystianna! Damn her to the depths of whatever hell she had retreated to these past six months. Ginny let her head drop back against the tub and sank down a little in the water, the bubbles so thick she couldn't see any of the water that swirled around her at all.

Her mind flickered to the night of the ball.

Oh Christ that just made it even worse! Why couldn't she have just kept her legs closed it would have been so much easier to walk away. But no she had to jump on him like a bitch in heat. Groaning she shut her eyes tight and sank down under the water. Images flickered through her mind; all the times over the past six months she'd laughed at one of his jokes, the amount of times they'd spent hours together just talking and talking occasionally flirting but mostly just at home in each other's company. She imagined Crystianna in her place which, she reasoned, would have to happen sooner or later.

Throwing herself upright so most of the water splashed over the edge of the bath and onto the tiled floor she narrowed her eyes and quickly jumped out of the tub. Before she could change her mind she threw on a huge sloppy jumper that fell off one shoulder and left her midriff bare and struggled into a pair of black jeans. Cursing her still wet legs for making her dressing progress slow she tugged open her door and raced down the corridor towards Draco's room.

Pounding on the door she managed to attract everyone's attention but his. A dozen doors opened down both sides of the corridor with ruffled, irritable sleepy heads poking out to glare at her for waking them. She ignored them and banged on the door once again until it opened to reveal one _very_ irritable Draco Malfoy in a pair of perilously low black slacks with his chest laid bare for all to see. Ginny realised he must have been sleeping but she didn't care.

"Malfoy I need to talk to you!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and ushered her in, quietly closing the door on the gawping faces outside and locking it out of habit.

"I need to talk to you…"

Now she was here Ginny felt very ridiculous and began to fiddle with the sleeves of her top as she sank down onto the very edge of his chair near the fire. He lay down on his back on his bed with one leg raised, propped up by one elbow.

"Well I assumed you wanted to do something with me, even if it is only talking." Ginny blushed. "I didn't really think you'd be waking up the entire college at the crack of dawn just to wave at me then go back to sleep."

His humour at her situation stiffened her resolve and she sat up a little straighter in her chair, her eyes staring fixedly at the headboard of his bed to avoid eye contact.

"There's something I have to tell you."

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the floor; it was so much harder than she had thought especially when he looked so damn desirable sprawled so wantonly on his bed and half-naked to boot. He sat up slowly at the look on her face;

"What's wrong Crys?"

At the sound of the name that wasn't hers she let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. He slowly knelt before her and tried to move her hands but she wouldn't let him; the strength of her sobs had her body shuddering backwards and forwards. As she cried she suddenly realised why she felt such a strong sense of déjà vu; they had been in this position once before not so long ago only she knew this time would end differently.

There was a loud crack and Ginny dropped her hands in surprise, her heart and contracting with foreboding when she caught sight of who had just Apparated into the room. Draco was also goggling quite openly at the figure clad in a slinky black dress and shawl standing in the centre of his room smirking.

"Hello Draco darling."

Her purring voice made Ginny's stomach turn and she clenched her hands on the arms of the chair with enough force to leave nail marks in them forever.

"What… what are you doing here?" She finally managed to croak out her question and Draco's eyes snapped back to her.

"I was so bored of being away I decided I just had to come back." She smiled cruelly at Ginny before wandering over to where Draco was still kneeling before her.

She ran her long-nailed hand through his hair affectionately, her nails scratching at his scalp until Ginny winced.

"Well I have to hand it to you dear, you've done a better job than I expected. It doesn't look like he had any clue who you really were."

Ginny flinched and averted her gaze when Draco turned to look at her with curiously hollow eyes.

"Who… she is?"

His voice was strangely cold and empty and Ginny leant back against the chair trying to make herself as small against it as possible. Her heart was pounding bruisingly hard against her ribs and her lips were dry even a she licked them desperately.

"Haven't you figured it out dear?"

Crystianna seemed to be finding it all very amusing as she settled herself quite comfortably into the chair opposite the two of them, her long legs crossed elegantly and one long finger twirling a strand of perfectly curled red hair around it.

"I thought you were smarter than that Draco darling, if I'm Crystianna Marlow then who is she? You and I both know that there's only one person who could ever pass as me, you mistook us on the first meeting don't you remember telling me?"

Draco turned to look at Ginny and the dark emptiness in his eyes burned into as he looked her over from her still wet hair hanging over her face and shoulders to her wet jumper sticking to her and the jeans clinging to her legs with damp. Draco felt the now familiar stirrings of lust within him but now there was also confusion. What had he done? He had thought beginning to fall for his best friend was the worst thing he could have done, to ruin their friendship would have broken him. But to instead fall for his enemy?

Ginny's heart, which had been about to break through her chest with its ferocious pounding moments ago, seemed to have disappeared altogether now. It felt to her like it had stopped beating as the two held each other's gaze for interminable moments until anger filtered into Draco's eyes as he realised how she had tricked him and she cowered back.

"That's it; you're piecing it together now aren't you? Good boy."

The amusement in Crystianna's voice sent shocks of momentary anger and hate racing through Ginny's body but they were gone almost as soon as they had appeared when Draco slowly slumped into a sitting position on the floor before her. His eyes caught hers once again and she just couldn't take it. Leaping to her feet she raced across the room towards the door, her damp hands scrabbling against the brass key and lock as she fought to unlock it until finally she flung it open and was racing down the hall away from the horror behind her. Crystianna's mocking laughter still ringing in her ears as she burst into her room, threw her clothes haphazardly into her bag and ran about the room wildly trying to find everything through the veil of tears clouding her vision.

She felt as if her heart was breaking but it couldn't possibly be could it? It was ridiculous; how could she have fallen in love with her enemy, especially after only six months with him. Her sobs doubled as memories raced across her mind so fast she could barely catch onto them before they were gone. She was just returning from her wardrobe with a handful of brightly coloured dresses and ball gowns that seemed, in their brightness, to be scorning her current state of desolation and confusion when she heard the door open and she turned slowly.

* * *

**im no muggle** – now I've finished college for the summer I've got much more time to write and my inspiration seems to have returned D I've been sat for weeks staring at my screen trying to think what to write but now my wild imagination is back hurrah

**tkdchick28** – thank you I hope this is quick enough for you

**Krystal Klear** – I know I love Ginny she ties with Draco as my favourite character but don't worry as much as she gets hurt in this and the next chapter she gets happiness in the end trust me )

**Angel Tears Fall** – I'm glad you like it enjoy Crystianna's appearance

**Calla-ForEvEa** – here's your answer lol enjoy

**Chantal J** – here you go one update for you


	10. Goodbye My Lover

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt (told you)

It's not really the most interesting chapter or the most loveable in terms of content but hey in my defence this part is definitely needed to shove the plot along a little bit more. Thank you guys who updated they're answered at the end as usual and enjoy

**Chapter Ten** – **Goodbye My Lover**

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
Cause I saw the end before we'd begun  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won  
So I took what's mine by eternal right  
Took your soul out into the night  
It maybe over but it won't stop there  
I am here for you if you'd only care  
You touched my heart you touched my soul  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind and that I knew when  
My heart was blinded by you  
I've kissed your lips and held your head  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
I know you well I know your smell  
I've been addicted to you  
Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
I am a dreamer but when I wake  
You can't break my spirit – it's my dreams you take  
And as you move on remember me  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while  
I'd be the father of your child  
I'd spend a lifetime with you  
I know your fears and you know mine  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
And I love you I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you  
Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
And I still hold your hand in mine  
In mine when I'm asleep  
And I will bear my soul in time  
When I'm kneeling at your feet  
Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
I'm so hollow baby I'm so hollow  
I'm so I'm so I'm so hollow

Framed in the doorway he looked terrifying and she took a hurried step back, the dresses in her arms falling silently to her feet as he calmly stepped into her room and closed the door behind him.

"So."

She continued to stare at him blankly, terror flickering in her eyes at the dark look on his face.

"Quite a development really, for a Sunday night it's very exciting."

She dropped her eyes to the floor and stared fixedly at the pile of clothes at her feet as though they held all the answers in the world.

"I'm…"

He cut her off before she even got halfway there and she swallowed against the block in her throat that accompanied the burning at the back of her eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" She chanced a glance at him and wished she hadn't; his face was set and deathly pale even for him, his eyes feverishly bright and boring into her. "For lying to me? For making me believe I knew you?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she fell down onto the edge of her bed and twisted her hands together in her lap.

"How about for hurting me?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she hurriedly brushed it away with the back of her hand, biting back the rest before he could see her.

"Didn't think about that one when you were getting paid for it did you?"

She hung her head; her hair falling forwards like a curtain around her face as another tear silently dropped onto her clasped hands. She sniffled, tears leaking out of her closed eyes and dribbling down her cheeks to splash her jeans. She understood now; why he felt so betrayed. He had spent his entire time at Hogwarts building up a nasty hateful reputation to protect himself from the hurt he experienced so clearly when he got home. And she had just ruined all that without realising. By working her way into his affections she had broken down all his carefully set barriers and that was why he hated her. Not because she had lied to him but because she had hurt him where no one else could.

"Bet you, your brother and Potter had a right laugh finding out I could actually behave like a human."

She snapped her head up and shook it furiously; her horrified face a sickly white against the vibrant red hair framing it. She outstretched one of her hands towards him, tears running over her face and her pleading sparkling eyes searching his face.

"No… it wasn't like that, please… please… they never knew… no one ever knew… please… believe me…"

When he made no attempt to reach for her hand she dropped it back into her lap like a dead weight but her eyes refused to look away, the torrent of emotions raging behind the darkened slate orbs fixed on her reflecting her own confusion and yet she couldn't move either her gaze or her limbs.

"Why should I?"

Such desolate words seemed to take forever to reach her as though she were miles away rather than right in front of him. She dropped her gaze to his bare feet before sniffing and getting to her feet. She gathered her bags silently and moved past him towards the door, her eyes never once searching for his face as she left and he in turn refused to look at her. Until the door was closed he kept his eyes on the wall but once the door closed with a soft click behind her he spun around to face it as though expecting to see her there.

Studying the closed wooden door silently he gave a groan of desperation and sank down onto the bed she had just recently moved away from, his head in his hands as he let himself cry for the first time in years.

* * *

"She's gone then?"

Crystianna hadn't moved from her place in her chair by the fire when he returned, closing the door silently behind him and resting his back and head against it. He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice but made no attempt to move; in fact he merely shut his eyes again.

"How could you?"

She froze in her examination of her carefully manicured fingernails and looked up at him over them, the foot of the leg she had crossed over her other beginning to jig slightly.

"How could I? Simple; I didn't want to die."

He remained silent and immobile, his hands clasped behind his back on the knob of the door as though expecting to have to make a run for it sometime soon.

"You were safe, you always have been." She laughed bitterly. "I, unfortunately, don't have that luxury. I was trying to stay alive."

His hands tightened their hold on the door knob and he clenched his jaw slightly but gave no other indication of the anger raging inside him.

"So you put someone else in your place."

Crystianna felt a pinprick of shameful guilt which only served to anger her further as she went back to examining her nails.

"She was getting paid for it." She smiled cruelly at him. "And it's not like she was anybody important or anything anyway."

He was across the room in a flash, his hands at her shoulders as he shook her rather viciously for a second.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare… try and play down the fact you almost got a perfectly innocent girl killed because of your mistakes."

He released her and turned on his heel to stare into the fire, anger curling his hands into fists at his sides. The fire bathed his skin in a warm glow giving him a rather healthier look than normal.

"OUR mistakes darling, you were there too."

He sighed and nodded in agreement at the fire, reaching out he dropped his hands onto the mantle and leant over slightly, his gaze still fixed on the fire.

"That's still no excuse to hurt her. What's she ever done to you?"

Crystianna narrowed her eyes before finally giving up her pretences of examining her nails and dropping her hand onto the arm of the chair. Instead she glared at his back, acutely aware of the powerful muscles on display under his bare skin.

"What is it about this girl that gets to you so much? If it had been anyone else you would have laughed it off, kicked her out and asked how I managed to get away from you for so long without you realising."

He smiled for a moment before letting his habitual cool fall back into place. She studied his still back for a moment before realisation clicked into place.

"Oh Draco, tell me you haven't. Not with her… of all people Draco!"

For a second his mind flickered to the night of the ball and he wondered how she knew when his mind caught on to what she was saying.

"I mean Slytherins falling in love is a stupid concept all together but with a Gryffindor Draco! And a poor, _Weasley _Gryffindor to boot. Oh Merlin what have you done? But don't worry we can get you back to normal, just keep you apart, feed you a few tasteful bimbos and we're back on track…"

Her voice faded out and he found his mind drifting to their various times alone; laughing, talking, flirting. It had all seemed mindless fun at the time but now… Crystianna had managed to push his mind into a realisation it had been trying to deny for the past month at least. Glancing up at the mirror above the fireplace he studied his reflection as he recalled everything from the night of the ball; every sound, touch, taste, smell of her and longing kicked into his loins so fiercely he clutched the mantle painfully tight.

"Draco are you even listening to me? Its OK there's no need to panic we can get through this just STAY CALM."

Crystianna seemed to be panicking enough for the both of them as she spun him bodily around from the fire and grabbed his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his sweating flesh. He gazed down at her impassively and wondered how he could have ever gotten the two of them mixed up. Ginny's eyes were much softer and so much more expressive whether they blazed with anger or simmered with passion, she had a few more freckles on her nose and her bottom lip curved much more lusciously downwards.

He also realised that Ginny had only ever worn eye make-up and maybe a little lip gloss whereas Crystianna's face was carefully sculpted full of the stuff. You name it and it was caked to her face. He shook his head and took a hold of her shoulders again but this time only to move her arms from him.

"Crys, I love you right. You're my best friend and you always have been. That being said I'm pretty sure I can forgive you for what you've done to me and to Ginny. But right now… I need to sort a few things out. Alright?"

Crystianna stared at him dully for a moment before nodding and quietly leaving the room leaving Draco to muse over his thoughts and plan how he was going to get Ginny to forgive him for the things he'd said.

* * *

**Lisi** – thank you very much and here's your update

**im no Muggle** – yes updates updates, I'm rather liking this not having to get up early for classes stuff, it never had the same edge in high school cos no one actually bothered with the lessons anyway. Anyway thanks for the update and yes I did put that bit in just for you, oh alright well not just for you it fitted in nicely with the plot too

**Calla-ForEvEa** – here's your update

**Angel Tears Fall** – all girls can be mean and nasty when they want to be, it's a natural defence mechanism against men and the bitches of the world I guess. She's a Slytherin lol you better believe she's gonna pop up when and wherever the hell she likes :D

**Nickel** – hey one update per story will do me but if you feel like leaving a review per chapter hurray that's great I now love you! I'm easily pleased what can I say :)

**Chantal J** – updated for you

**chrissyangel07** – I'm glad you do here's your update

**JuzElizabeth** – glad you like it here ya go


	11. The Weakness In Me

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'The Weakness In Me' by Joan Armatrading

Well its kind of a cliff-hanger I suppose, anyway thanks to reviewers, they're all replied to at the end as usual and enjoy

**Chapter Eleven** – **The Weakness In Me**

I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
But to you, I give my affection, right from the start  
I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart?  
Yet still you get my attention  
Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?  
And make me lie when I don't want to  
And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?  
Make me stay when I should not?  
If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me  
Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly  
Feeling guilty  
And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep  
'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound  
But this new love cuts so deep  
If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out  
One of you is gonna have to fall  
I need you, baby  
Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?  
And make me lie when I don't want to  
And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?  
Make me stay when I should not?  
If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me  
Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
I need to see you I need to hold you tightly

What was she doing here? She had no right to be here. She didn't _want_ to be here. But she was here. Sighing she took a step closer to the knot of people bunched together, her gaze fixed on the reason for her presence. He had his back to her but she could see the tension in his hunched shoulders and his slightly lowered head and she knew his hair would be falling into his eyes; he had let it grow out since she had last seen him and it now fell in shaggy waves to his shoulders.

Crystianna was there to his left and slightly behind him, one crimson-nailed hand on his shoulder, looking perfect as usual. Her rather short black skirt showed off her shapely legs and her tightly cut black jacket over her crimson bodice pulled in her tiny waist and emphasised her perfectly straight red hair flowing down her back in an intricate French braid. Watching her Ginny felt infinitely conspicuous in her knee-length black pencil skirt, turtle-necked ribbed bottle green sweater and knee-high black wedge-boots with her wavy, barely-curled hair rather scruffily held back from her face by a pencil she had nabbed from work on her way.

"You don't really belong or want to be here do you?"

Ginny jumped and blushed, turning to face none other than Narcissa Malfoy looking immaculate and very superior in a simple black dress and huge black hat with a black gauzy veil draped over her silver hair and face. She smiled tightly at Ginny and held out her cigarette towards her, Ginny shook her head and smiled gently half in awe at the woman before her.

"It alright dear, I don't want to be here either." Ginny stared at her. "But I suppose I gotta make an appearance at my own husband's funeral."

Ginny opened her mouth to give her apologies but Narcissa waved a hand almost impatiently and smirked at her, looking so much like her son Ginny swallowed and took a half-step back.

"Oh don't bother, hardly anyone up there…" She gestured over Ginny's shoulder at the crowd still stood around the open grave. "Wanted him alive either, so it really is rather pointless saying you're sorry he's dead when you couldn't really care. Even if it is his widow you're talking to."

Ginny blushed again and Narcissa smiled at her kindly, taking a drag of her cigarette under the veil.

"So how did you know him?"

Ginny thought for a moment before shooting a furtive glance at Draco's back and nodding her head at him slightly. Narcissa's eyes flickered briefly over her son before meeting Ginny's again.

"I went to school with your son."

Any hardness still in Narcissa's face crumbled and she reached out a hand, touching Ginny's shoulder lightly almost affectionately.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Ginny stared at her, thoroughly confused and yet oddly touched by the gesture as Narcissa smiled down at her through the veil.

"My son doesn't have many friends…"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but Narcissa held up a hand to stop her again.

"No I know it isn't because of him, no matter how awful he was at Hogwarts, he always felt that being as awful as his father would get him to notice his son for once." She looked up thoughtfully, seeming to forget Ginny was even there until she looked back down at her. "But once in a while he did manage to find someone worth wasting his time on."

Ginny blushed yet again and tried to drop her eyes, but something about Narcissa's gaze held hers like a magnet; maybe it was because they were the exact shape and shade of her sons.

"Thank you for being here for him. He needs all the friends he can get right now." Ginny cocked her head to one side and Narcissa grinned ruefully. "Hey he may not have liked his father, but he loved him in his own way."

Ginny felt tears prick the back of her eyes at the memory of their last encounter and she hurriedly lowered them before Narcissa caught sight of them.

"Well I guess I better get back before they miss me, although I doubt it; even dead Lucius manages to take over and be the centre of attention."

Narcissa finally released her hold on Ginny and straightened up; taking a last drag on her cigarette she flicked it onto the grass and crushed it beneath her high-heeled boot. Straightening her hat she grinned at Ginny and took a step forwards to go past her, she paused as she drew level and reached out a hand. She plucked the pencil from Ginny's hair making it tumble in curly waves over her shoulders and into her eyes.

"Trust me honey, wear it down more often."

Looking at her thoughtfully for a moment she picked a white rose from the small bunch Ginny was clutching and tucked it behind her ear before patting her cheek lightly. Smiling she handed the dumbfounded red-head the pencil and swiftly made her way back up the sloping gravel path towards the funeral. Ginny sighed and studied the group on the hill once more. She caught a brief tantalizing glimpse of Draco's profile as he turned to put an arm around his newly returned mother and she bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

Catching sight of a baby's headstone by her foot she knelt down and wiped some moss away from it. Sighing she gently placed her flowers over it and stood up, brushing off her skirt and making her way out of the graveyard. She was so deep in regretful thoughts she didn't notice the blonde's eyes watching her progress through the gravestones. And he in turn didn't see his mother watching him watching the retreating red-head, a knowing smirk playing on her lips as the priest finished his sermon and gestured for the coffin to be lowered.

* * *

"Good afternoon, the Apollo Hotel how can I help you?"

Hearing the revolving doors behind him moving Draco hurriedly stepped out of the way of the new arrivals; a group of American tourists who were staring around in awe. They couldn't have stood out more in their shorts and climbing boots each with a back-pack and a camera dangling around their neck. Draco ignored them; his eyes underneath his dark glasses were fixed on the receptionist who was smiling politely at a waiting customer. Turning she waved a hand over her shoulder at one of her colleagues who was in the small office at the back of the reception desk.

As the customer smiled gratefully at her she grinned and went back to tapping in reservations on the computer in front of her. When she was done she quickly printed off and signed a few relevant forms before placing them in a tray besides her station and moving back into the office. Taking his opportunity Draco quickly crossed the marble foyer and leant against the curving polished mahogany desk, flipping idly through a nearby brochure for the hotel he waited for someone to notice him. She did.

Laughing along with her colleagues Ginny handed her back the mug of tea she had grabbed on her way in and moved through the office door towards her station. She faltered when she saw who it was waiting for her but she hurriedly hitched a professional smile onto her face and slid down into her seat. Sliding her electronic key into the computer she kept her eyes on the screen as she greeted him, slightly unnerved by his dark glasses; being unable to see where his gaze was making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

When he booked a room for two to share she managed to hit the wrong key in surprise and she flushed, correcting her mistake and asking how he was to pay. Draco, having many connections in both this Muggle and their Wizarding world because of his family, handed over a normal Muggle credit card which Ginny dutifully swiped and handed back the receipt. He took his time signing it and Ginny passed the time waiting staring morosely at the keyboard in front of her wondering who he was sharing with.

As she checked his signature and slid the receipt into the file with the sheet of his details in she handed him the key and signed the bottom of the form sadly. It took her a while after he'd left and she's sat staring into space for ten minutes to realise exactly what it said underneath the elegant scrawl of his name. Scrabbling through the files she dug his out and flipped through the forms until she found the small white ticket.

"Excuse me?"

Jumping Ginny dropped the receipt and stared silently as it drifted under the desk; cursing silently she forced herself to smile at the woman before her and quickly rushed through the actions of booking her and her husband a room for the week. When the couple had finally thanked her and left she ripped off her headset and dived under her desk for the receipt. She was still kneeling under the desk staring at the receipt when her colleague stuck her head under the desk to stare at her.

"Ginny."

She looked up at her briefly.

"You're under the desk."

Without replying she handed her the receipt. Grace stared at her for a moment before sighing and scanning it.

_You finish at eight  
__You know where I'll be  
__DM  
__x_

Grace handed the receipt back to Ginny who accepted it silently; she was still staring at it dumbly when someone rang the bell loudly and shouted over the desk for assistance. Jumping she hit her head on the underneath of the desk and she crawled out from under it with stinging eyes and a huge bump building at the back of her head. The man who had asked for assistance eyed her suspiciously as she dusted herself off and rubbed the back of her head and she paused.

"I dropped something." She muttered lamely before taking her seat and returning to work.

* * *

Having finished work ten minutes ago she walked slowly down the corridor towards the room she had given Draco, her heart pounding and her throat curiously dry as she stopped and stared at the door her mind turning things over slowly. She had replayed their last argument a lot over the three months since her departure from the college, mainly at night when she couldn't sleep because of it.

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to knock on the door, almost falling into it when it was pulled open before she could touch it. Draco slouched against one side of the doorframe; he was once again clad in only his black slacks, his hair still wet from a previous shower and dripping over his shoulders.

"I wondered how long it would take you to knock. You've been stood there for about five minutes just staring at the door you know."

Seeing she couldn't really speak he rolled his eyes irritably and pulled her into the room.

* * *

**Chantal J** – one update for you

**im no muggle** – I know I'm so excited, my friend's only read one of the books which is the new film and my favourite so he promised to take me to see it so I get to see it twice yay. Anyway the next update will be soon too cos I've already started it :D

**Draco-ginny-lover** – thank you very much, update for you

**Alicandra Black** – thank you quite a few times, the joy of updates

**Calla-ForEvEa** – well it takes him a while but he gets there in the end

**Angel Tears Fall** – there's got to be someone to be evil in there somewhere so there we go, she serves her purpose :) updated as requested

**Tenshisangel** – thank you, updated for you


	12. We Fit Together

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'We Fit Together' by O-Town

Nearly finished now there's about one more chapter and then that's it! Thanks to my reviewers I love you all and they're all replied to at the end

**Chapter Twelve** – **We Fit Together**

I've been waiting for the stars to come out  
Dinner it was fine  
But I can't lie 'cos I've been waiting for you  
To come back to mine  
I've been thinking of you 24/7 and 365  
Now the girl from Ipanaema  
She's here right by my side

I got you now and I just wanna  
Show you how to play  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way

I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' till the breaking of the dawn  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes  
We'll let the sun shine  
And stay in bed  
It can't separate us  
We fit together

I can feel you comin' closer  
Dancin' in the dark  
I touch your lips and kiss your shoulders  
Send a letter to your heart  
I can't explain to which extreme I'm feelin' you  
How many triple x dreams that's been starring you

I got you now and I just wanna  
Show you how to play  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way

I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' till the breaking of the dawn  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes  
We'll let the sun shine  
And stay in bed  
It can't separate us  
We fit together

I won't get nothing done of what I ought to do  
It doesn't really matter to me  
I am here with you  
I can't explain to what degree I'm feelin' you  
How many triple x dreams I've had starring you

But I got you now and I just wanna show you how to play  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way

I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' till the breaking of the dawn  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes (kiss you)  
We'll let the sun shine  
And stay in bed  
It can't separate us  
We fit together

I wanna go all night (all night)  
Ain't no stoppin' till the breaking (all night) of the dawn  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat (all night)  
And when the morning comes (all night)  
We'll let the sun shine  
And stay in bed  
It can't separate us  
We fit together  
All night

I wanna go all night  
Can I go inside  
How about inside  
I wanna go all night  
Can I go all night  
What about inside  
Can I go inside

"So."

"So."

Her awkwardness had faded as quickly as it had appeared as they slipped into their usual routine of playfully insulting each other and she shrugged out of her long black coat. Tossing it over the nearby chair she sank down into it and kicked off her high heeled shoes, stretching out her legs she wriggled her toes a little and sighed contentedly.

"Would you like a drink?"

Ginny nodded and held out her hand, her eyes closed and her face upturned as she tried to work the ache out of her neck, without looking at what he had handed her she downed it. Her throat was on fire. Gasping and choking she fanned her mouth and strained to see Draco through the tears and mascara filling her eyes as she desperately tried to suck in the air-conditioned air.

Draco stared at her for a moment with a smirk on his face before handing her a glass of ice-water which she gratefully gulped down, waiting for the heat to cool down before glaring at him when she could finally see.

"What the hell was that!" Croaking out the words she swallowed harshly.

"Straight vodka. Sorry about that I thought you saw me pour it."

She shook her head and stared at him for a moment until she realised her eyes were still stinging with makeup and she darted sideways into the bathroom. She looked like a racoon! Her black makeup had streaked down her face and circled her eyes making her look half dead.

"Bastard."

Turning on the taps she soaked a towel in the warm water and washed away all her makeup. When she made her way back into the main room Draco was leaning against the French doors and staring out at the city.

"That wasn't funny."

He smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders, sipping his own drink until he had drained it. Turning he placed the empty glass on a low table next to him and turned around fully to face her. She was suddenly aware that the room was very dark, the only light being shed from a low lamp on either side of the bed and the fire crackling in the ornate fireplace.

"It was weird you know."

She couldn't think what to say back to him so she didn't say anything, she stood and watched him watching her.

"It was like while you were there I was with a whole new person wrapped into one I already knew. And then when you left it was just Crys, and it felt like there was something missing."

She was watching him now as he took a step towards her, his trousers pooling at his feet and almost fully covering them until she wondered how he didn't trip over them. She still hadn't said anything; instead she was staring fixedly at him as he took yet another step towards her. For the first time she noticed he had a tattoo above his heart. The curving words etched in black stood out even further against his pale skin but she couldn't quite make out what it said. When she finally looked back up at his face he was a lot closer than she had realised but she couldn't move backwards or shift her eyes as his gaze raked over her.

He stared at her and her breath hitched in anticipation of what he would say;

"I missed you."

She knew that was the closest she would ever get to him telling her his feelings and she smiled. Very slowly she smiled. He had moved closer to her again, his hands cupping her face and drawing it towards his waiting lips. His thumb caressed her bottom lip gently and tilted her head slightly so he could meet her gaze with his.

"I'm sorry about your father."

He studied her impassively for a moment before leaning down and whispering gently against her lips;

"Don't be."

* * *

"Bugger off."

The irritating noise was still around her head even as she uttered the sharp words, giving in she sat up and squinted into the darkness to see a beautiful white owl. Her first thought was that it was Hedwig with a note bollocking her from her brother but then she realised this owl was male. Untying the note she tossed it onto the floor for later and patted the owl on the head as it circled the room before disappearing out of the window into the night.

Rolling over she felt a cool breeze ripple over her bare skin and she shivered, cursing the owl for waking her up and disturbing her sleep pattern; she'd never get back to sleep now.

"You OK?"

She nodded into the darkness as another rather violent shiver made the entire bed quiver along with her. Rolling over so she was on her back she rubbed her upper arms and stared up at the ceiling, now entirely wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and shivered again, nudging up to him to try and share his body heat as he slowly opened one eye to look at her.

"I'm cold… scratch that I'm freezing!"

After the two had forgiven each other they had spent most of the night kissing and talking, reacquainting themselves with each other until exhaustion had taken them over and Ginny had agreed to share Draco's bed. And at the time when she was a little drunk sleeping in her underwear had seemed a good plan; she didn't mess up her clothes and she would be more comfortable. But she had now proved the theory wrong; she froze mid-shiver as his arms slipped under her head and over her shoulders. He didn't move her any closer to him but the comfort was there all the same as she snuggled her head into the crook of his elbow. She shivered again.

"Damn that bastard owl!"

He gave a sigh of frustration that ruffled her hair and opened his eyes to glare at her through the darkness.

"I'm still freezing, look!"

Grabbing the arm that was resting over her shoulders she directed his hand towards the outside of her right thigh. The warmth of his hand sent goose bumps racing over each other to cover her pale freckled skin first and she shivered again, this time not entirely because of the lack of heat.

"You are cold."

She nodded against his arm and rolled over slightly causing his hand to rest lightly on her inner thigh. His breathing had slowed down so much for a second she thought he had passed out, turning her head to look at him she could see his eyes closed peacefully and a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

"Are you asleep?"

He nodded without opening his eyes and she grinned, edging closer towards him, his hand still on her thigh practically burning into her cool skin.

"You're gonna have to wake up."

He shook his head and she resisted the urge to flick a strand of blond hair out of his face where the movement had lodged it.

"I bet I can find a way to wake you up."

A smirk began to form on his lips as an idea took shape in her head at the challenge; leaning forwards she pressed her lips briefly against his before pulling back to watch the reaction on his face. There was none, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you awake yet?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly and shook his head again, his eyes still firmly closed. Grinning she pressed her lips against his again, this time for longer and he took the invitation willingly. Their lips moved against each other for a moment in perfect synchronisation until Ginny pulled back again and leaned up on her elbow to watch the smirk on his face.

"Well…"

Rising onto her knees she threw her leg over his waist and straddled him, settling down and pressing up against him slightly as she linked their fingers together and held them up so close to her breasts the hairs on his hands could almost have touched the black lace of her bra.

"Since I was woken up most unceremoniously, I'm no longer at all sleepy. And it's up to you to find a way to keep me entertained…"

She lowered her head to whisper in his ear and her hair fell over his face and tickled his nose with her scent.

"Any suggestions?"

Finally he opened his eyes as she let go of his hands and they drifted down to rest at her waist, massaging the bare flesh just above her tiny black lace shorts. Flipping her over he drew his tongue in a burning trail from the hollow of her throat to her belly button where he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at the red lettering stitched across the waistband of her shorts; _Wishful Thinking_. Smiling under lashes at him she wriggled her lower body slightly and he smirked.

Refusing to be rushed he explored every inch of her pale freckled body at his own leisurely pace, his fingers as light as his tongue and teeth were forceful against her soft creamy flesh until Ginny wasn't sure who was in charge any more. When his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot at the side of her stomach he nipped at it with his teeth while his hands drifted up and down her outer thighs. Her hands twisted into his hair and she decided it was high time to get back in control. Sliding her leg nimbly in between his she rubbed her thigh ever so gently against him until he growled into the flesh of her stomach and finally lifted his head from the thoroughly manipulated flesh.

Using her rather sharp nails she trailed them over the small of his back just where his buttocks began to swell, her nails dug into his skin as their lips touched again and electricity shot through the pair of them. Ginny groaned against his mouth when his hand moved down to between her legs, the silk in itself a caress against her. Her own hand drifted to the front of his trousers, her fingers probing against him as he grew in her hand.

They teased each other for well over an hour until neither could take it anymore and their clothes were discarded in a feverish frenzy, most of the buttons being ripped away from the back of Ginny's skirt in the process until their naked burning flesh was pressed against each other. Melded together they fit perfectly and it seemed to take a deliciously long time for the pair of them to find their release as they moved in perfect rhythm. Constantly switching positions the sheets were tangled at the bottom of the bed and the under sheet drenched in sweat by the time Ginny sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck where it melted into his shoulder and Draco threw back his head with a guttural groan as he reached his own peak.

Falling back against the pillows Ginny blew upwards to shift her sweating curls out of her eyes but they were stuck to her head with sweat as Draco lay back next to her and pulled her against him. Kissing her forehead with trembling lips he dropped the arm around her shoulders to the curve of her hip, his fingers massaging her skin gently. Leaning against his chest Ginny traced her fingers over his collarbone before shifting her head up to read his tattoo properly. _Felicia –Rose_.

Sensing her gaze he brushed her curls away from her forehead with his other hand, tucking them behind her ear only to watch them fall back into her eyes.

"My sister."

Tilting her head in confusion he moved his hand to stroke the back of her neck under her hair, distracting her slightly especially when the arm around her moved a little so he could trace little circles at the small of her back.

"She died a long time ago." Ginny opened her mouth but she didn't get a chance. "She got caught in the middle of a duel."

Ginny was silent as she studied him lying there with his eyes closed peacefully, his hands still moving steadily against her body until she finally lowered her head back to his chest again and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your sister."

He opened his eyes and stared down at the top of her head before dropping a kiss onto it and closing his eyes again.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Chantal J** – it's not out til Saturday over here :( updates for you

**Calla-ForEvEa** – this is set after they left Hogwarts, the college they were at comes after Hogwarts and this is 3 months after their argument. Make sense?

**babi-gurl8907** – update for you

**Scarlet** – updated

**Krystal Klear** – thank you, I like Narcissa I think she's totally independent even around her husband personally I love her!

**Tenshisangel** – here's more for you to read

**Alicandra Black** – well you got some action I hope that's enough for you

**im no muggle** – nah its not out until November I'm just saying I get to see it twice for free because my family and my best friend love me lol he hasn't finished making it up to her don't you worry

**dracosbabygirl** – thank you very much I hope you like this chapter

**gin** – all of the Draco-Ginny stories on my favourites list are awesome but some amazing ones off the top of my head are Unexpected by dracodemented and Flight of the Thestrals by GD-7

**Nickel** – I love that song I found it on the 10 Things I Hate About You soundtrack and I had to use it! I think there's one more chapter left in this old thing, yeah pretty sure there's one more t bore you with. I'm doing rather well indeed thank you I hope you're good.


	13. I'm Free

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'I'm Free' by Kenny Loggins

I think I'll let you have an epilogue but then that's it I'm afraid, nothing else I can do with this story. Thanks for reviews, although I don't expect anyone to be reading much since the new book's out, all are replied to at the end

**Chapter Thirteen** – **I'm Free**

Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight  
We only get one chance  
But nothing ties our hands  
You're what I want  
Listen to me  
Nothing I want  
Is out of my reach  
I'm free  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
I'm free  
Running away will never make me free  
And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee  
But I wanna hold you now  
And I won't hold you down  
I'm shaking the past  
Making my breaks  
Taking control  
That's what it takes  
I'm free  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
I'm free

"So, where are you taking me again?"

Draco only shook his head and carried on his way, leading Ginny gently by the hand with one arm around her waist to steady her as he weaved their way through the crowds. Ginny blinked against the black of the blindfold he had put on her as they got into the car that morning. She could hear the buzz of hundreds of people going about their business around her and she strained her ears to try and hear if what they were saying would help her know where she was.

"We're almost there."

She could hear his smirk as she stumbled slightly and she returned the gesture by digging her nails into his arm where he held onto her.

"Ouch."

She could feel him glaring at her reproachfully so she gave a sweetly innocent smile in the general direction she assumed he was in. She jumped when she felt the brush of something like velvet against her face and she titled her head when she heard the click of wood beneath her heels.

"Right now stay here and _don't move_."

Pouting Ginny folded her arms and waited as Draco carefully removed the blindfold and replaced it with his hands. Counting to three he felt Ginny roll her eyes under his hands and he grinned before whipping his hands away. Momentarily blinded by the bright lights Ginny blinked, the hand that was already flying up to shield her eyes dropping to clap over her mouth for a moment when her eyes began to adjust.

The old dusty spotlights that circled the front edge of the stage had been polished and lit with magical fire which flickered permanently before them. Three huge chandeliers had been erected high up in the ceiling which glittered and threw sparkles of light on everything. They also cast light on the ceiling which Ginny could now see was a riot of colourful paintings. The old purple chairs had been dusted and thoroughly cleaned while the golden cherubs and their friends had been polished so much she were practically glowing. The stage itself had been polished until the black floorboards shone under the lights and the curtains had been reupholstered with the same purple material.

Looking up Ginny could see hundreds of people working on the various lights and other equipment that resided above the stage ready to be put to use in the next performance. As Ginny spun around to take it all in several dancers rushed past, nodding at Draco and darting backstage to continue getting ready for their rehearsal.

"What do you think?"

Ginny froze mid-turn and stared at him with her mouth open.

"It's amazing. You did all this?"

He raised an eyebrow at her shrugged.

"Oh yeah I cleaned it all, fixed it all and made it habitable." She shot a side-long glance at him. "Of course not, I just paid for it all."

Ginny didn't reply, she was too busy staring around trying to take it all in.

"Hadn't you better be getting ready?"

Ginny turned slowly to look at him and he gestured at another set of dancers who had just emerged from backstage and were stretching.

"What?"

He sighed and shook his head; walking over to her he turned her around and pointed over her shoulder at the huge curling words etched in gold against the back curtain; _Swan Lake_. She stared at the words before turning in his arms to look at him, confusing making her wrinkle her brow at him.

"What did we spend months rehearsing at the college?"

She cocked her head to the side and jerked her thumb at the words behind her as a reply.

"And what is going to be the first performance in over a hundred years in this theatre in two month's time?"

She gaped at him and he nodded, gently snapping her mouth shut and kissing the tip of her nose affectionately.

"Exactly. Now princess, go and get ready for rehearsal."

* * *

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back through the halo of lights surrounding the mirror looked terrified. Mechanically she touched up her make up without really thinking until it was time to work her way into her costume. Pulling it all on she was still staring idly into the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun dotted with crystal jewels and pearls when Draco opened the door to her dressing room.

"How are you doing?"

Ginny stared at him blankly in the mirror and he shook his head playfully. Making his way into her dressing room he bent down besides her to stare at their reflection over her shoulder in the mirror. Ginny was slightly calmed by his hands resting on her bare shoulders.

"Don't worry; I've seen you practising you're amazing."

She gave him a weak smile as he pressed a kiss to her temple and one to her silver-dusted cheekbone before giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze and exiting her dressing room. A bell rang in the distance and Ginny jumped, spilling moisturiser all over her dressing table but she ignored it. Getting to her feet she made her way to the wings where she was to make her first entrance on stage.

Standing awkwardly in the wings she caught a brief glimpse of the packed audience and she felt the sudden violent need to vomit. Pushing it back she took deep calming breaths as she music started up for her and she closed her eyes for a second. Just as she was about to make her entrance all her fear vanished to be replaced by a sudden calm that filled her from head to toe with excitement. Darting gracefully onto the stage she caught sight of Draco on the front row and she felt a surge of pride.

* * *

The performance had been a raging success with several curtain calls being demanded and it was well over an hour before Ginny managed to extricate herself from well-wishers and retreat to her dressing room to prepare herself for the after-show party. Her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going by the time she had emerged from her room transformed and ready to face the crowds again.

Fighting her way through the crowds she managed to locate Draco who kissed her lightly and introduced her to his mother who gave her a sly knowing wink when Draco wasn't looking.

"Darling you look stunning."

Ginny blushed at the compliment and hurriedly assured Narcissa she did too. The pair of them contrasted totally, Narcissa in high-necked black velvet that fell from her hip to her knee in a diagonal sweep with her platinum hair piled up on top of her head and diamonds glittering at her neck and wrists. Whereas Ginny was in pale ivory silk that made even her skin look darker that fell straight down to the floor after flaring out slightly from the knees, a split up the front to almost at her navel revealed layers of practically transparent silver material covering her legs.

Her long dark hair had been curled and fell over her bare shoulders while being pulled back from her forehead and temples in an intricate weave at the back of her head, secured by pearled pins. Delicate rubies circled her wrists and a single tear-drop shaped crimson stone balanced under her collarbone, both borrowed from a jewellery store Draco's family had been frequent guests at over the decades.

If they hadn't known any better the other party guests would have assumed the two women had dressed to compliment each other.

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

Narcissa's grip tightened slightly on her glass of champagne.

"Yes well that's one of the reasons Lucius was such a bastard, he blamed himself for her death. And rather rightly too; if he hadn't been playing around with one of his fellow Death Eaters she would never have thought it was for real and tried to stop them."

Ginny reached out a hand to steady Narcissa's trembling one and the older woman smiled at her, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek lightly.

"You're a little like her you know." Ginny stared at her. "Oh not in looks you're totally different there but I have a feeling you're exactly what she'd have grown up to be like as a person."

Ginny felt absurdly flattered as she stood there smiling stupidly at Narcissa who pressed a brief kiss to her forehead as Draco hurried back over to them.

"Are we ready, ladies?"

Ginny and Narcissa exchanged a smile before taking one of Draco's arms each and following his lead out to the car that was waiting for them. As they emerged out of the car Ginny was somewhat surprised to find it was snowing. Draco watched her taking in the beauty of the building before her, her eye slowly realising what the ornately carved _M_'s meant above the gates and front door.

"You better get used to it."

She smiled as he touched her cheek lightly and pressed a kiss against her lips. There was a loud noise before them and they broke away to see seemingly hundreds of reporters climbing over themselves to get at her, their clamouring increasing when they saw their kiss.

"Draco! Draco who's this?"

Ginny clung to Draco's arm and edged a little further towards him as they surrounded the pair of them, Narcissa having glided on ahead to greet some old friends from school.

"Ginny Weasley." He cheerfully informed the crowds jostling to get closer.

Ginny smiled nervously at the crowds who turned their attention to her, some shouting out questions that overlapped before she had time to even consider an answer.

"Who is she Draco?"

"Where do you meet?"

"How are you two connected?"

The questions overwhelmed Ginny until all she wanted to do was retreat back to the safety of the car. Draco, however, was decidedly unaffected as he pushed her a little bit in front of his to give them a better picture opportunity.

"Well that's easy…" Pausing for dramatic effect Draco turned to look at Ginny, snow had caught in her hair as she stared up at him with huge eyes seeming even bigger by the heavy amount of black makeup that emphasised them. "She's my fiancé."

If the reporters had been excited before they practically exploded now. A deafening silence filling the snowy air as even Narcissa turned to gape at Draco. As a smile curved her lips the reporters nearly knocked the pair over trying to get a picture of the couple as Ginny stared literally open-mouthed at Draco.

"Draco… Draco… Ginny… how long have you two been engaged?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at his watch.

"Oh about fifteen seconds now."

* * *

**Chantal J** – I'm so not happy about this, we ordered our books but we don't even get them til next week damn! But JK Rowling did a live reading of a part of the new book on TV at 12.01 so I watched that yay :) anyway here you go last update for this story although I may do an epilogue

**Alicandra Black** – an epilogue is probably all I'm gonna get out of the story now and it won't be very twisty so sorry about that

**Krystal Klear** – nothing very exciting really no grand conspiracy she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time poor girl


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'I Ask Of You' by Anastacia

Yeah OK so some of the beginning bit is borrowed from Cheaper By The Dozen but its so cute I just had to use it! A rather pathetically fluffy ending but there we go. All reviews answered at the end as usual

**Epilogue** – **I Ask Of You**

Your love is like a gentle breeze upon a brand-new day  
Your touch and what it does to me - like a flower needs its rain  
We are like one of a kind, true love is hard to find  
I can't go on another day  
Just hear me when I say  
I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right?  
And I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life?  
And don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all  
Here I am  
I ask of you  
I found the place where I belong, it's right here next to you  
And nothing else matters now, with all we've been through  
I can't go on, tryin' to deny just what I feel inside  
But now before I let go, you gotta let me know  
I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right?  
I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life?  
Don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all  
Here I am  
I ask of you  
Yes I do  
I ask of you  
I never really thought  
That you'd be all to me  
I'd give everything and all I am to you  
Oh baby, baby, I know you feel this way too  
I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right?  
And I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life?  
And don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all  
Here I am  
I ask of you

Ginny quickly moved the kettle from the burning ring beneath it, cutting off the loud whistling as she poured the hot water into a green and orange striped mug where she mixed in coffee and milk. Humming to the radio she turned it up on her way past and dropped into her seat at the huge scrubbed wooden table in the centre of the room. Curling her long legs up underneath her she returned to reading through the huge script open in front of her. Pencilling in a quick note next to some of her lines she didn't bother looking up when the front door slammed, she merely took a sip of her drink and placed it before her on the table.

"Two words; need new broom."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she made another note on her script. When a miniature broom was banged down on the table in front of her she finally looked up at a five year old boy with wavy hair the colour of wet bracken and bright sparkling grey eyes who had his head buried in the open fridge on the other side of the table.

"Four words; stop getting detention."

He jerked back from the fridge with a jug of iced pumpkin juice in his hand and glared at her. Making his way across the room he dragged a chair from next to the table and tugged open the overhead cupboard to reach for a tall glass. Filling his glass he downed the juice before refilling it and sidling over to the door that led to the drawing room.

"Jug does not belong there, broom does not belong on table."

He rolled his eyes and returned the jug to the fridge before depositing his broom in the cupboard next to the back porch. He stared out of the open back door for a moment before turning back to her and leaning his head against her legs.

"Please can I have a new broom, mother? I promise to be good at school."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and leant down to pick him up, placing him on the table before her and flicking his shaggy fringe out of his eyes.

"Don't even try it, there's too much of your uncles in you; you'll never be able to resist misbehaving at school."

He gave her a wicked smirk and she sat back in her chair to watch him as he idly kicked his legs back and forth.

"I'll talk to your father…" He looked up at her hopefully. "IF you promise to at least tone down your pranks a little."

He beamed at her and she ruffled his hair making him scowl before putting him back on the floor and kissing the top of his head as he ran off to his room.

"God help us when he goes to Hogwarts." She muttered before sighing and taking a sip of her cooling coffee.

Feeling fur tickle her bare legs she watched as one of the family cats brushed past her as it leapt onto the table. Propping her head up in her hands Ginny scrunched up her freckled nose at the cat's tail flickering over her nose as it weaved backwards and forwards over her script.

"Afternoon Charity, where have you been all morning then?"

The cat purred loudly and nuzzled against her arms until Ginny scooped her up with a kiss on the head and dropped her onto the windowsill. She jumped when the timer on the oven went off and she hurried over to cut off the insistent noise it was making; _it's burning, it's burning_!

Pulling open the oven she removed the Sunday lunch she had spent all morning cooking and quickly sorted it onto four plates. Flicking her wand at the table a setting of burnt orange and dark green plates and cutlery arranged themselves artfully at one end and she placed the plates at each place. Propping the gravy boat in the centre with the salt and pepper she walked over to the back door and leant out of it.

"Draco! Felicia! Lunch is ready."

Five minutes later her four year old daughter hurtled into the room with hay sticking out of her long blonde plait and a smear of dirt on her cheek and forehead. Catching her Ginny pulled her up into her arms and kissed her clean freckled cheek lovingly.

"How's China settling in?"

Felicia smiled and went into a long discussion over her new pony, describing it from mane to fetlock until Ginny was forced to put her down in fear of losing an eye to her flying hands.

"Well the sooner we eat the sooner you can get back to showing her around the grounds. Now go and wash your hands and face and get your brother on your way back down."

Felicia scuttled off up the stairs leaving Draco and Ginny alone in the kitchen. Pulling her into him by the waist he quickly lowered his face to hers, his lips seeking hers and her hands wound around his neck. Breaking apart Ginny eyed him critically and shook her head.

"I think you'd better have a wash too before we eat."

She waved a hand at his dirty white shirt and the grass stains on his black breeches. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and picked her up in one swift move that left her sitting on the counter with her legs around him and her head against the cupboard.

"And I think maybe you should help me."

Smiling seductively she propped her arms on his shoulders and kissed his nose, across his cheek and down his jaw line until she reached his ear.

"Maybe later."

He gave her a reproachful look but helped her down as they heard the thundering of their children racing down the stairs sounding as usual as though there were hundreds of them besides just two. As Draco disappeared upstairs to change Ginny listened to her children happily chattering away about their respective adventures of the day. Felicia had changed into yet another pair of sandy coloured breeches and a miniature white blouse ready for returning to the stables in a moment and Louis was in his usual ripped jeans and a black top that had _Ramones_ blazing across it with red striped long sleeves rolled up.

Taking her seat at the table Ginny watched her children helping themselves to vegetables and gravy, Felicia managing to spill most of it on the table around her plate, and felt a swell of pride and love. Who'd have guessed that after Hogwarts two sworn enemies could produce two such perfect children together as well as managing to make each other happier than ever?

* * *

**AnitaBlakeBuffyFan** – I'm getting the new book tomorrow hurrah can't wait! I thought the last bit would be a very Draco thing to do

**Chantal J** – last update on this story for you

**Calla-ForEvEa** – last one

**Nickel** – thanks, there'll be another one soon I've no doubt but not yet my imagination is exhausted

**misshotness** – glad you like it

**Krystal Klear** – one epilogue for you

**Alicandra Black** – I will have read the book when I get it tomorrow yay glad you liked this one


End file.
